Power Rangers: Galactic Strike Force
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Shortly after Zordon died, a team of Rangers, gathered from around the universe, was created in secret as a back up team to help in case of emergencies. Now, they seek their leader's former flame to help them save her, and the universe. AU After DT.
1. Prologue: A New Team, A New Mission

**Power Rangers:** **Galactic Strike Force**  
**Prologue:** _A New Team, A New Mission_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** May 21, 2005

**Genre:** Action/Romance  
**Ships:** Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
**Timeframe:** AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
**Setting:** Earth, Eltar, Aquitar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own The strike force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

_"I miss the way you used to hug me; I miss the way you used to kiss my lips, but most of all I miss the way you held me and my heart. I miss you..." Unknown _

--

**September 1998  
Aquitar  
Royal Palace  
Landing Pad**

"Presenting Lady Crane of Phadoes!" a pair of guards called out as a figure in a slim, pale pink satin dress stepped from the mid-sized space ship that had just come from the surface. Her face was covered with a gauzy pink coverlet, leaving her beautiful, doe-like brown eyes and her caramel, sun-kissed colored bangs the only of her attributes visible as she strode toward the group waiting for her.

Standing back a safe distance, as was proper in this greeting ceremony, were the Aquitian Power Rangers, Lady Cestria, and Aquitar's Earthen Ambassador, William "Billy" Cranston, former Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger of Earth and Zeo Ranger technical advisor. The Aquitian Rangers flanked Cestria and Billy as the pair made their way towards their guest. "Welcome back to Aquitar, Lady Crane," Cestria greeted, bowing slightly. The Rangers bowed as well, leaving Billy to smile at the pink dressed figure before him. Formal protocol was forgotten when Billy rushed forward, prompting the figure in pink to start her own mad rush. The two embraced tightly, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Billy!" she laughed when he spun her around in circles before setting her down and hugging her to him.

"Kimberly, welcome back."

--

**Cestria's Quarters**

"Ok, so I don't get it, why did you ask me to come all the way here from Phadoes?" Kimberly asked as she sat with the Aquitian Rangers, Cestria, and Billy in Cestria's quarters.

"Kim, a lot of things have happened since you left here, since you left Earth, hell, since I left Earth," Billy started. "The Eltarian High Council is working in conjunction with members of the Alliance of Peace to put together a stand-by Ranger team."

"I don't understand," Kim spoke. "I thought that everything in this sector had been peaceful since Zordon's death? I know the Galaxy Rangers have been facing some minor problems on Terra Venture, and on Mirinoi, but I don't think that's cause for a new team, is it?"

Delphine sighed. "Recent activity on Earth suggests that a new team of Rangers is nearly upon us. This is a map of Earth," Delphine spoke as the computer screen on the wall to Kimberly's right lit up.

"That's Mariner Bay," Kimberly murmured, her brow furrowing in confusion, her mind thinking of her brother Kenny, who was now living there.

"There's a pocket underneath, where a clan of demons once ruled from, we have reason to believe the next team of Rangers will come from Mariner Bay, and will hopefully be able to stop them, as someone has been snooping around the tomb where they were incased."

Kimberly turned to look at Billy. "You have something to do with that, don't you?"

Billy nodded. "As does Andros and the Space Rangers, but that's top secret information. Kimberly, the council has a team selected, they just need a Pink Ranger, but what they really need is a leader with Ranger experience."

Kim frowned. "What about you?"

Billy shook his head. "While I've been able to access my Blue Wolf Ninja powers, I cannot hold a Ranger power, we've already tried, several times. Because of the explosion at the Command Center and the destruction of our Power Coins, I may never hold Ranger Powers again."

The former Pink Ranger swallowed. In the last two years, Billy had been with her through every step of her recovery process, couple that fact with the fact that they were childhood best friends and there's nothing Kimberly wouldn't do for him. "When do we get started?"

Cestria and Billy laughed while the Rangers smiled. "Soon."

--

**January 1999  
Eltar  
Alliance of Peace Council Meeting  
Parliament Building**

"Presenting Ambassador William Cranston of Earth," the council announcer started as Billy stood from his seat next to Delphine and the Aquitian Rangers. Walking to the center of the room, the former Blue Ranger took a deep breath. He was about to cause a commotion among the members of the alliance, but he really didn't care. He had the proof to justify his choice.

"Welcome, Ambassador," High Councilman Minas of Eltar greeted.

"High Councilman," Billy responded, stepping into the light.

"Ambassador, you've been put in charge of bringing together the Galactic Strike Force Ranger team. Last year, you brought us seven candidates, and two have had the power awakened within them. Now, your reports suggest you've chosen a Pink Ranger, and a team leader, when you're still in need of five more Rangers. Is this correct?"

Billy took a deep breath. "Yes. I've chosen a Pink Ranger, and a leader for the team." Turning, Billy motioned for the pink dressed woman sitting next to Delphine to step onto the floor. "This is Kimberly Hart, my candidate for Pink Ranger and for leader of the team."

"You bring us a female!" Councilman Conrad of Alpha Centari screeched in dismay.

"I'm not just some female!" Kimberly sputtered in protest. Billy sighed, having felt Kimberly's anger simmering under the surface since they'd entered the parliament room. She'd heard the rumors about the council's opposition to a female being put in charge of any Ranger team, Delphine not withstanding.

"Silence ingrate!" Minas commanded, glaring at Kimberly.

"Whatever. Just because I'm a girl, you don't think I can lead this team. I'll have you know that that just goes to show how far along in the times you are. Zordon thought I was capable enough to be the Pink Ranger."

The council of one hundred quieted at the mention of Zordon's name. "How did you know Zordon?" the councilwoman from Inquiris asked.

Kimberly turned to stare defiantly at the woman, only to smile in recognition at whom she was talking to. "Because, he chose me to be the First Pink Ranger of Earth."

Kimberly's admission silenced any protests that were about to spring up. Suffice to say, other than Billy, Jason, and Tommy, the council had no idea that any of the original Rangers were still alive on Earth, let alone still associated with the power. Zordon had kept their identities a secret even from the Alliance of Peace and the High Council of Eltar. "I have also just spent a year and a half on Phadoes with the last Master Warrior of their planet, Dulcea. I am more than qualified to lead this team."

--

**Eltarian Capital Residence  
Ranger Wing**

Kimberly stood in the corner as Billy and the Aquitian Rangers spoke with the two new Rangers. One was a young boy, no more than fifteen, with the brightest blue eyes and hair that couldn't be described as any color other than gold. The other was a man, older than Kimberly, who looked remarkably like Zordon as far as his facial structure was concerned. The former Pink Ranger had overheard Cestria explain to Delphine that this man, with white eyes and military cut blue hair, had known Zordon for millennia, and had been friends with the Eltarian Wizard before he'd been encased in his time warp.

"Sani, Peta, allow me to introduce Lady Crane of the Ninjetti," Billy introduced her to them. Peta looked at her, wide eyed and in shock, while Sani merely nodded; his face stoic like Zordon's often had been, though he seemed to recognize her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Pink Crane. Zordon spoke highly of the woman who he first chose to be the pink power holder of Earth." Kimberly blinked back the tears, her grief over Zordon's death still too fresh and deep for her.

"Lady Crane, this is Duke Peta, son of the Archduke Anoir of Alpha Centari. He's going to be your Gold Ranger," Cestria told Kim, gesturing to the young boy. "And this is Lord Sani of Eltar, a Priest in the order of the Morphin Masters, and a senior member of their Council of Elders. He is the Blue Ranger."

Kim could only nod. "So, we still need to find how many Rangers?"

"Five."

--

**June 9, 2005  
Reefside, CA  
Reefside High School  
11:00 A.M.**

"Dr. Oliver, please report to the office." Tommy looked up from his desk and sighed. His class, which consisted of all seniors, was taking their finals. "Christina, you're in charge until I get back. If I find out any of you were talking to each other while I was out of the room, I'll fail you on the final. Do I make myself clear?" The students nodded and watched in stunned amazement as Dr. Oliver raced from his room toward the office.

When Tommy arrived in the office, Ms. Stellar, the secretary, pointed to the phone that was blinking, the line connected to it on hold. "Hello?"

"Tommy?"

Tommy's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't heard the voice of the caller in years. "Billy? Is that you?"

Billy chuckled. "Yeah, it's me. Look, I know you're still in school right now, but I need to speak with you. It's urgent."

"Sure. How about coming to my house, it's pretty secluded, and if the tone of your voice says anything, we're going to need the privacy."

"We are. What's your address? I'll meet you after you get out of school."

"1992 Valencia Road. It's out in the sticks."

Billy laughed. "I'm sure I can find my way. I'll see you later."

"Billy, is something wrong?" Tommy asked suddenly, before could Billy hang up the phone.

"Depends on your definition of wrong. I'll see you in a few hours." Tommy laid the receiver back on the base, his eyes dark and confused.

--

**Dr. Tommy Oliver's House  
1992 Valencia Road  
Reefside, CA  
4:00 P.M.**

"Man, Dr. O, you and Hayley certainly fixed the lair up; it looks better than before!" Conner McKnight, the former Red Dino Thunder Ranger quipped as he, Trent Fernandez, Ethan James and Kira Ford - the former White, Blue and Yellow Dino Thunder Rangers - entered the lair from the stairs, which came from inside of Tommy's house.

"Hey guys!" Hayley laughed, turning from her spot at the computer.

"Some things never change, huh? You guys still don't know how to knock, or call," Tommy grumbled.

"We missed you," Kira told their former teacher and mentor. The quartet had graduated nearly a year before, shortly after they lost their powers in the final fight with Mesogog last May.

"Expecting company?" Ethan asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Actually, we are." Tommy's comment brought the four teenagers up short. "Sit down, be quiet, and you'll get to meet one of my original teammates as soon as he gets here."

"Awesome!" the boys laughed.

Kira looked thoughtful before she quietly asked, "Who is it?"

"Me." All eyes turned to the forest entrance, where a man in a pair of steel gray pants and a blue and gray shirt stood.

"Gang, allow me to introduce William Cranston, otherwise known as Billy, the original Blue Ranger of Earth, and the genius behind the Morphin and Zeo teams."

The four teens and Hayley looked shocked to see Billy standing before them. "Wow."

"It's a pleasure to meet our successors to the Dino Powers," Billy told them. "Zordon would have been proud of you, Tommy."

The former Ranger leader nodded, but didn't speak. He couldn't, not when Billy had just bestowed upon him the gift he had. "Billy, what brings you to Earth?" Hayley asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I came to ask Tommy for his help. Four days ago, the Galactic Strike Force Rangers were attacked at their residence on Eltar, and their Pink Ranger was kidnapped. Unfortunately, they need someone to lead them to get her back."

"I don't understand," Conner softly commented.

"Strike Force are new Rangers, having just joined the team within the last two years, at least all of them are except the Pink, Blue and Gold Rangers. I need someone with Ranger experience to lead them, and the only person I know who can do it successfully is standing before me." All eyes turned to Tommy, who was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Billy, but I hung up my spandex suit last year after the defeat of Mesogog. I'm a science teacher now, not a warrior. I've done my duty, several times over. I'm ready for a break."

Billy nodded, choosing his next words carefully. "I understand, and you'll have to forgive me for the tactic I'm about to use on you, but I need your help. The Strike Force Pink Ranger is the veteran Ranger of their team, and someone you know quite well."

Tommy's face paled, wondering which of the female Rangers he knew and had served with had taken the Pink mantle. "Who is it?"

"She is known as Lady Crane to everyone else but you know her as your Pink Princess."

Hayley and the former Dino Thunder Rangers gasped when Tommy's face suddenly lost all color. There was only one person Tommy Oliver had ever called his Pink Princess. She was the first girl he'd ever loved, the girl who'd gotten him out of his shy shell, and above all else, though Tommy wouldn't admit it vocally, she was THE love of his life. "Kimberly?"


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Power Rangers: Galactic Strike Force  
Chapter 1:** Arrival  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** May 21, 2005

**Genre:** Action/Romance  
**Ships:** Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
**Timeframe:** AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
**Setting:** Earth, Eltar, Aquitar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own the Strike Force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

_"When you hold resentment toward another, you are bound to that person or condition by an emotional link that is stronger than steel. Forgiveness is the only way to dissolve that link and get free." -- Catherine Ponder --_

* * *

June 11, 2005  
Dr. Tommy Oliver's House  
1992 Valencia Road  
Reefside, CA  
9:00 A.M.

Hayley stared at Tommy like he was crazy as he rushed around the lair gathering this and that for his trip. "Tommy, are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean, we're talking about you traipsing off to God knows where to save a woman who broke up with you nearly nine years ago and who you haven't seen in nearly eight."

Tommy stopped mid stride as Hayley's words washed over him. He could have very well told Billy no –his mind argued he probably should have – but the one thing that was forcing him to do this was that no matter what had happened all those years ago between him and Kim, he had had time to look back, and he realized that while he could, and had, moved on with his life, he'd never stopped loving her.

Certainly, his love for her now was much different then it had been then, but he loved her none the less. It wasn't just that they had dated, or that they'd been teammates saving the world together – it was that Kimberly knew him better than anyone, including Jason. She knew the hidden insecurities, the fears, the hopes and dreams that he'd had for forever. He had shared with her everything he was inside, and he knew she had shared herself with him in return. He wasn't doing this because Billy had asked, or because she was his friend, he was doing this because he wanted, but more importantly, needed to.

There was also a sense of urgency and of something big on the horizon that was pushing at him, like a part of himself he hadn't realized was missing was waiting for him to take this step.

"Hayley, this may not be the smartest thing I've ever done, but I need to do it. I can't explain it beyond that I feel something pulling me to go."

The red haired genius nodded, understanding the complexity of Tommy's statement. "Billy's given me the coordinates and frequency for where you'll be, I'll contact you if something happens here. If you need help, call. I don't know how much good I'll be to you, but I'll try."

Tommy smiled his thanks and walked over to where his friend sat in her chair. To say Hayley was surprised when Tommy threw his arms around her was an understatement. They'd hugged before, but never like this, and she'd always been the one to initiate it. "Hayley, you're the best, you know that?"

"Just remember that on my next birthday," Hayley told him, smiling. "Better get going, Doc, your Pink Princess needs you."

* * *

June 16, 2005  
Eltar  
Main City  
Capital Residence  
Landing Pad

"Here they come," an olive skinned woman in black and red spoke softly, though her voice was heard clearly by the other two standing with her. Her long black hair, which reached mid thigh when unbound, was pulled back into a series of twisted braids. Her lithe, five foot, nine inch frame was draped in a black uniform with red trim, which allowed for her to move her body freely should the need to fight arise. Her most startling feature was her eyes – they had turned from their midnight black to an eerie red, a color that matched the trim of her suit.

Next to the woman in black and red stood a fair skinned young woman, approximately nineteen years old – a mere year younger than the first woman. The younger woman's bright blonde hair was pulled back into a braid that stopped in the middle of her back. Ocean blue eyes, wise beyond their years, took in the sight of the ship fast approaching the landing pad. Like her elder counterpart, the blonde was dressed in a black suit, though the trim was silver instead of red. She set her body straight, pulling herself to stand at all five feet three inches of her height. While she was much shorter than both of her companions, there was just something in her stance that spoke volumes of the authority she possessed.

The final member of the group was a man, who was only five feet eleven inches in height and held an air of knowledge and wisdom about him; his age was unknown. He was tanned from so much time spent outside, and his solid white eyes gave the impression that he was blind, which was as far from the truth as one could get. His royal blue hair was cropped in a traditional Eltarian military cut, his goatee neatly trimmed, and his body was clothed in a black suit like the two young women next to him, though his trim was a dark blue. "They are bound to be tired and hungry, but Cestria and Delphine would like them to meet with our team and the Space and Aquitian Rangers for an update on the status of our mission before they rest," he told the two women.

"Billy isn't going to be happy about that," the young blonde murmured. "You know how stressed he's been since this entire insane series of events began."

The trio quieted as the shuttle landed and the back ramp came down. They straightened their posture when two figures hurried off the ship and made a bee line for them. "Give me an update guys," Billy spoke hurriedly as the five moved down the walkway and into the palace.

"The Space, Aquitian and Galaxy Rangers are here. Prince Trey of Triforia is at the parliament building speaking with the Council of Elders, and Delphine has gathered Andros, Leo, Aurico, and the rest of Strike Force in the great hall to give you a more detailed update," the black haired woman told him.

"Tommy, allow me to introduce Kaia, Sani, and Rhiannon. They are members of the Galactic Strike Force Rangers. Rangers, allow me to introduce Tommy Oliver, original Green and White Morphin', Red Zeo, the first Red Turbo and the Black Dino Thunder Rangers of Earth."

"You are Zordon's Tommy?" Rhiannon, the blonde, asked in shock.

"I am."

"Welcome to Eltar, White Falcon," Sani spoke, bowing to the man before him. "Zordon spoke most highly of you before he was taken by Dark Spector."

Tommy's eyes filled with a pain Sani was all too familiar with. He'd known Zordon for his entire life, as they'd been childhood friends. "I hate to interrupt, but what will bringing Tommy here accomplish?" Kaia, the black haired woman, asked as they rushed down three flights of stairs and careened to the right, heading for the Ranger wing of the capital residence.

"Kaia, don't you realize who he is?" Billy asked as he pushed open the outer doors to the great hall.

"Apparently not," she said sarcastically.

"I think someone's been spending too much time with Kimberly." Tommy snorted at Billy's comment. Kaia certainly was showing the famous Kimberly Hart repertoire with the smart ass remarks. The former Ranger leader stopped laughing when the young woman glared at him. "Tommy served on the same team Kim and I did."

Billy smiled sadly when the recognition and realization spread across Kaia's face. This is Kim's Tommy? Kaia reached out her thought to Billy, who nodded and then turned to face forward as he and Sani pushed open the doors that led directly into the great hall.

Cestria, Delphine and Andros stood near a table, where Aurico, Leo, and four others sat. "Welcome to Eltar, Dr. Oliver," Cestria greeted as she and Delphine turned and bowed. Andros and Leo nodded their heads, Aurico gave a small bow, and the Strike Force Rangers merely stared.

"Guys, for those of you who don't know, this is Tommy Oliver, best known as the White Ranger of Earth," Billy pointedly told the Strike Force team. "Give me some good news."

Andros cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, we don't have any. All we know is that somehow, Zedd was brought back and has recreated his dark dimension. He's apparently killed off the woman who was Rita, and has only brought back Scorpina and Goldar. Other than that, we don't know anything. We've tried locating the Princess, but every effort has failed."

"Princess?" Tommy asked. "I thought we were looking for Kim?"

Billy nodded. "We are, but a lot's changed since the last time you saw Kim," Billy told Tommy. "She's now known as Lady Crane, the Ninjetti Princess and heir to the Powers of Ninja. She's been training with Dulcea and Ninjor a lot over the last couple of years."

Tommy seemed shaken by Billy's comments. "What brought that about?"

"It's a long story; suffice to say we don't have time to tell it now. We'll wait until Trey returns then we'll start the planning. Kimana, please escort Dr. Oliver to Kimberly's quarters until I can arrange for him to have his own."

A young, dark skinned girl of about seventeen stepped forward, smiling briefly at Tommy. She was dressed in a black suit, like the ones Kaia, Rhiannon and Sani wore, but her trim and piping was yellow. Her eyes were yellow as well, and off set by the light brown and blonde waterfall of tiny braids that were her hair. If Tommy hadn't known better, he'd have thought the five foot four inch tall warrior before him was related to Aisha. She moved with a grace that he hadn't seen in anyone, save for Kira, since Kimberly had been on the team.

* * *

"Which planet are you from, Kimana?" Tommy asked softly as she took him up six flights of stairs and down the right corridor.

The teenager smiled. "Liaria, Dr. Oliver. I was an apprentice to Lerigot before I was chosen to become the Yellow Strike Force Ranger. I know what you're thinking, but the reason I do not look like Lerigot is that I'm able to assume a more humanoid form for battle situations."

Tommy looked surprised. He hadn't heard about Lerigot since the Liarian wizard had helped Zordon return to Eltar. "So you know about the Rangers of Earth?"

"I knew of Taregan, Billy, Katherine, Adam, Tanya, Justin, Jason, and you, before I ever became a Ranger."

"Taregan?"

"Many people speak an ancient language here, what you would call Native American, but it is a language known by all people in the Alliance of Peace, and was used to give each of us Rangers a codename, so that others outside our inner circle would not know of our identities. Can you not tell me what Taregan means on Earth?"

Tommy wracked his brain, thinking of the lessons Sam and his brother David had given him on the ancient native language. Kimana saw the light bulb go on over his head. "It means Crane."

Kimana nodded and smiled. "Indeed it does, and so you now know who I am referring to when I say Taregan."

"Kimberly."

The Yellow Ranger smiled and stopped in front of the double doors at the end of the hallway. "Correct. No one outside the Rangers' inner circle, or the High Council, knows Taregan's true identity, or that she and Lady Crane the Pink Strike Force Ranger are one in the same; we've found one too many spies in our midst and people tend to ask too many questions. Each of us Strike Force Rangers go by our codenames; mine is Kimana, which translates to Butterfly in the ancient language."

Tommy nodded and turned his gaze from Kimana, gasping loudly when he saw the carvings on the doors. The upper portion of the left door was decorated with a Tyrannosaurs, a Saber-Toothed Tiger, a Mastodon, and a Triceratops. On the upper part of the right door, a Chinese Dragon, Griffin, Lion and a Unicorn were carved into the wood. The lower portion of the doors displayed seven animals – a Fox, an Eagle, an Elephant, a Butterfly, a Lioness, a Ram, and a Hawk.

However, it was the symbols along the edge of both doors near where they met that had Tommy's eyes misting over. On the left, starting at the top, a Pterodactyl, a Dragon - reminiscent of the giant who still slumbered at the bottom of Angel Grove Harbor, a wolf and a frog were represented. On the right, a Phoenix, a Tiger, an Ape, and a Bear stared back at him.

For one who prided himself on being in control of his emotions, Tommy felt two lone tears escape his eyes when Kimana gestured to the door handles. When closed, it looked suspiciously like a Power Coin, when pulled apart, Tommy could see, they represented something much more. There in gleaming gold, were a Crane and a Falcon, curved around one another; the Crane on the left and the Falcon on the right.

"She had the door specially made for her. Billy came up with the idea for the door handles. I'll leave you here, everything you need is inside. Your dinner will be brought up shortly, as there is nothing in her kitchen." Nodding slightly in farewell, Kimana turned and strode back down the hallway, leaving Tommy staring at the door. Taking a deep breath, he laid his hand on the Falcon on the right door and pushed it open.

The inside of Kimberly's quarters nearly broke his heart. As he walked in, the living room looked a lot like Jason's parents' front room, a place both he and Kimberly had spent countless hours in during their youth. There were two couches, several wing backed chairs, and three coffee tables.

On the mantle and wall over the fireplace, there were over a dozen pictures; group shots sat on the large mantle itself – one of the original five probably right after they'd gotten their powers, two of the original six – one with him in green where he and Jason had their arms slung around her shoulders and one with him wearing white and holding tightly onto her waist as she leaned back against him, one of the Ninja Rangers shortly after they returned from the Temple Of Power where she and Aisha stood in the middle with himself and Billy on her side and Adam and Rocky on Aisha's.

A picture of the Zeo/Turbo Rangers after Murianthias was displayed, with Kimberly buried into Rocky and Jason's arms while he held Kat and Adam held Tanya with Justin standing just in front of them, and the final three were obviously the members of Strike Force. Tommy was shocked to see that Strike Force was in its third incarnation, but noticed one thing stood out from those three pictures – Billy, Kimberly, Sani and the Gold Strike Force Ranger were present in each of them. On the wall above the mantle hung various pictures of Kimberly with her teammates, seventeen in total, though Tommy realized that the seven of Kim with the Strike Force Rangers were the Rangers he'd met downstairs, not the ones who had probably come before them.

Walking passed the living room Tommy saw a small kitchen on the left, looking surprisingly like Rocky's mother's kitchen. On the right, opposite of the kitchen, was a den done in replication of the one at Zack's parents' house; Tommy remembered many Friday nights hanging out at Zack's, watching movies, laughing with his friends, and cuddling Kimberly. Continuing on his trek, Tommy found two guest rooms, which looked like replicas of Trini and Aisha's rooms.

He also found a room that looked like a mix between Billy's lab and the game room at Adam's parents' house. He noticed in a small alcove at the back of the room there were eight pictures hanging with candles in front of them. The one at the center made him close his eyes against the emotions the picture brought – it was Zordon. Directly to the left of that was one of Trini, who had passed away four years ago. The other six were, Tommy deduced, the fallen members of Strike Force; Kimberly had evidently set up a shrine to the fallen Rangers and their mentor.

The final room, which was all the way at the end of the hallway, made him stop in his tracks. This room had to be Kimberly's bedroom. When Tommy saw the door handle, he smiled; it was exactly like the one at her front door. Slowly, he pushed open the door, revealing Kimberly's inner sanctuary to him.

Her bedroom was neat as a pin. Tommy shook his head, recalling Kimberly's obsession with keeping her room clean. The second thing he noticed was that the room was done in very familiar colors. The carpeting was white, as were the walls. On the wall opposite of the door was a double set of doors, leading out onto a balcony, and was surrounded by long white silk curtains. The wall to the left was occupied by a small door going into her bathroom, which from where he stood he could see it had been done in red and white, and her closet, which he could tell had been done in white and green.

The wall to the right of the door was occupied by her bed. Tommy smiled when he saw it. It was a princess style canopy bed done in shades of pink silk and white lace. The silky curtains that hung around it were embroidered with gold designs, which upon closer inspection, Tommy noticed the designs were actually a crest of some sort...a Falcon and Crane curved around one another just like the door handles.

On the wall on either side of the bed hung water color portraits; one was of a sunset over-looking the Neola Jungle from the ruins of the Ninjetti Temple on Phadoes and the other was a sunrise from a most familiar location – the mountain where the Command Center had once been. Tommy crept closer to get a better look and found some startling details. In each of the pictures, animals seemed to jump out from the various pieces of foliage.

From near the door you couldn't tell they were there, but from close up, one could pick out each animal. When Tommy looked to see who'd done the paintings, he smiled. There in her elegant script was Kimberly's signature. She had captured the scenes like no one who hadn't stood there could, and she had done justice to the animal representations by hiding them from afar but letting them stand out upon closer inspection.

"Do you find your accommodations pleasurable, Dr. Oliver?" a voice suddenly interrupted. Tommy spun around, expecting someone to be there.

"Who…?"

"My name is Beta-Com, Dr. Oliver. I am the Capital Residence's main computer system, and nearly like the being you know as Alpha 5 – fully functional and capable of speaking and thinking for myself."

"You're the computer and you're talking to me?"

"Correct. I was told to inform you that your dinner is waiting at the door for you."

"Thank you Beta-Com."

"You may call me B.C. for short; Her Royal Highness always calls me that."

Tommy nodded and headed for the front door, knowing it would take time to get use to thinking of Kimberly as a princess…a real princess, not just his Pink Princess.

* * *

The cell was dark, dank, and stunk. Her eyes were clenched shut, her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Her forehead was pressed into her knees, trying to block out everything around her.

She gasped softly when she felt the punch of power…Billy was suddenly closer to her than he'd been for a while. She felt her team, but it was neither them nor Billy she felt now…it was a power she hadn't felt in years and it brought tears to her eyes; it was Tommy.

'My Falcon' she thought longingly, wondering why all of a sudden she could feel him as strongly as if she'd just seen him.

Over the years, she'd learned a great deal about the Ninjetti powers she had been given. Dulcea and Ninjor had taught her to develop her telepathy with her current teammates, and with Billy. The pair of master warriors had also taught her, for her sanity's sake, how to block out the power of the four she was connected so closely to and yet hadn't seen since she'd given up her powers, or in the boys' case, not since Murianthias.

If Kimberly so chose, she could reach out along the cords of destiny that bound the six original Earth Ninjetti together, to check on them, but most of the time she simply shut them out, preferring not to feel the pain their presences in her mind and heart brought her, even though it was mostly her own fault.

Now, however, Tommy's presence, the one she'd never tapped into and had always blatantly ignored because of the pain and loss it brought, was blaring at her over their link. She half expected to feel his anger, rage, and hurt, but remarkably, didn't. What she felt from him hurt her more than she thought possible – he was worried about her, he was scared for her, but most of all, she felt the one thing that broke her heart – he missed her.

'My Falcon' she thought again, choking back the soft cries that accompanied the steaming tears crashing down her cheeks.

'My Crane'

Kim gasped softly, her head flying back as her eyes started staring off into the unknown. 'Tommy'

'Hang in there, Beautiful, we'll find you'

The first Pink Ranger of Earth and the current Strike Force Pink Ranger sniffled and closed her eyes, grasping tightly onto the reassurance that Tommy allowed to flow to her. "Problem, Kimmie?"

Kimberly's eyes flashed open, glowing an unnatural pink, as she stared at Goldar's new ugly and twisted form. The former titan was a mere shell of his former self, his body disfigured almost beyond recognition.

"Never, Goldar, never," she growled, lowering her head and closing her eyes. Her sole focus was now on Tommy.

* * *

Tommy stood against a wall in the Great Hall, watching Billy converse with the Rangers that were gathered. His stance warned anyone not brave enough to approach him away. He chuckled to himself whenever the Strike Force or Lost Galaxy Rangers would look at him in shocked surprise.

They'd been gathered for over an hour, discussing how someone or something had gotten past the security measures and into the Ranger Wing of the Capital Residence and smuggled Kimberly out. So far, nothing had been done in the way of making plans to save Kimberly, and Tommy was starting to lose his temper.

"Can we please move on to how we're supposed to be getting Kimberly back?" he suggested, just loud enough that the others stopped talking.

Billy saw the look in his former leader's eyes, as well as felt the punch of Tommy's power, which was fueled by his growing anger and anxiety. "Tommy's right, we need to start on a plan. Andros, you said you had trace energy readings from Kimberly's quarters?"

The Red Space Ranger nodded. "She was apparently just getting out of the shower or bath when it happened, as the most concentrated energy readings came from her bathroom."

Several of the Rangers raised their eyebrows when Tommy's jaw clenched and the muscles in his forehead started to twitch. "Let's see if B.C. can give us anything," Billy suggested, stepping over to the console embedded in the wall.

"I wish we knew how she's doing," Rhiannon murmured softly to Kaia, who nodded.

"She's fine."

Tommy's words brought the stares of each of the other Rangers present to him. "How would you know?" the young man in gold and black asked gruffly. Tommy quickly sized him up. He was a tan young man, about five foot eight, a hundred and thirty five pounds, with blazing blue eyes and hair that was the most unique gold in color. The kid couldn't have been much younger than Tommy himself.

"I know because she told me so earlier." Tommy sighed at the stricken looks on their faces before looking surprised himself when Billy flew toward him.

"Tommy, what are you talking about?"

"When I was in Kim's quarters earlier, I somehow managed to talk to her, Billy. I don't know how, but I talked to her. She's scared, lonely, but other than that, she's ok."

"Ninjor and Dulcea were right," Billy muttered, shaking his head. "Tommy, come with me, the rest of you, start trying to locate the dark dimension using the energy readings Andros got."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked as Billy sped up the six flights of stairs to Kimberly's quarters.

"Kim's going to kill me when we get her back and she finds out, but I have something for you to read that will clear up a lot of your unanswered questions, and then we need to think about reactivating your Ninja Powers."

"What are you looking for?" Tommy asked as the pair rushed back to Kim's bedroom, Billy immediately going to the nightstand drawer. "How the hell did you know that was there?"

"Big Brother's privilege. This is Kim's diary, read it from beginning to end, and then come back down to the Great Hall."

"Why am I reading this?"

Billy stopped at the door, and turned back to stare at Tommy. The look on the former Ranger Leader's face was a mix between fear and confusion. "You want your answers, the ones you never got about what happened between you two, not only today but after Kim left, you need to read that book." That said, the former Blue Morphin Ranger turned and fled the room, leaving Tommy to sink down onto Kim's bed, her diary in hand.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kaia screeched loudly at Billy as the Strike Force Rangers gathered around him. The Lost Galaxy Rangers had gone to get some rest and the Space Rangers were at the Parliament building meeting with the High Council of the Galactic Alliance.

"I gave him her diary. Kaia, they're connected, far deeper than he realized until today. If we're going to have any chance of getting Kimberly back, he needs the answers to the questions plaguing him."

The Red Ranger glared at her blue-clad mentor. "You get to be the one to tell her how he suddenly found out, because you know by invading her privacy like that, she's going to have a coronary." Billy smiled at Kaia's words; she sounded so much more like Kim than he thought was possible.

"The perks of being a lifelong friend and honorary big brother is that you get to incur her wrath and not really get into too much trouble," Billy joked. "Trust me; she's going to be too busy talking to Tommy to be mad at me."

Turning to Sani, Billy got down to business. "Is he here?"

"Yes. He arrived while you were upstairs with the White Falcon. Trey has shown him to his quarters. We've also set up a communiqué with Dulcea on Phadoes."

Billy nodded. "It's up to Tommy now; all we can do is wait."


	3. Chapter 2: Return Of The Falcon

**Power Rangers: Galactic Strike Force  
Chapter 2:** Return of The Falcon  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 10, 2005

**Genre:** Action/Romance  
**Ships:** Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
**Timeframe:** AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
**Setting:** Earth, Eltar, Aquitar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own the Strike Force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

_"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." -- William Jennings Bryan --_

* * *

"Tommy," Cestria greeted when Tommy walked into the Great Hall after having read Kimberly's diary. He was shaky, and looked disturbed.

"Cestria," Tommy looked around and sighed. The Space and Aquitian Rangers were seated in various positions around the room.

"Tommy, allow me to introduce the Phantom Ranger, and Andros' sister, Karone," Cestria introduced the only two Rangers Tommy hadn't had a chance to meet yet.

"So what are we facing?" Tommy asked, wanting to get down to business and push the feelings raging inside him to the back of his mind. He had felt Kim's fear and longing and wanted nothing more, especially now, to have her petite body in his arms again. He didn't dare think of the heartache thinking about her or what he had just learned brought, all he wanted was her safe and sound.

"Zedd, new and improved," T.J. told him. Tommy swallowed, having heard already from Andros but having it hit closer to home now.

"Tommy, I'm curious. Where's your team?" Andros asked, having heard about Dino Thunder from Billy before.

"Retired. They lost their powers in the final battle against Mesogog a year ago."

Andros nodded. From Tommy's tone alone, the Red Space Ranger knew the legendary Ranger wanted nothing more than to get Kimberly back. It was a feeling Andros was all too familiar with, especially when it came to Ashley being in danger.

"Did Kimberly have her morpher and communicator with her?" Andros asked Billy, hoping to shift the subject.

Billy nodded. "Yes. I've already tried tracking her. The signals are too faint."

Kaia stepped away from her team, her face determined. "What about tracking the Crane by using the Wolf?"

Billy glared, but Kaia's words had already sparked something in Tommy. "What's she talking about? You never did explain that. Kim gave Kat her ninja powers, she shouldn't have any left," Tommy protested.

"Not exactly," Billy spoke, finally giving in to the fact that he'd have to explain in greater detail how Kim had gotten her ninja powers back. "Kat had access to them through the Pink Power Coin; they were never taken from Kim. In truth - once a Ninjetti, always a Ninjetti. Kim's developed her Ninja Powers beyond what they were. She's almost on par with Ninjor now."

Tommy's eyes widened. "That explains why I can talk to her; her diary didn't go into great detail about that."

Billy could only nod in response, his eyes taking in the wooden box sitting on the table in front of Andros.

* * *

"Well?" Conner asked as Hayley sat at the computer in Tommy's basement.

"Conner, transmissions to Eltar take a long time, even with advanced equipment. A transmission to Aquitar takes almost a full day, and Eltar is further away than that, so it's going to take longer."

"So we won't know anything until after it's happened?" Kira asked softly.

"Possibly," Hayley watched the four teens fidget. "Go spar or train or whatever it is you use to do. I'll call you when I get something."

The four reluctant teens trudged through the forest entrance, looking lost.

* * *

Billy handed Tommy the last Strike Force Morpher. "We've been saving this for you. Kim didn't want any other person to bear the responsibility of it, ever."

Tommy nodded. He was still in shock over Kim's diary, and all of them knew it. "What are the others doing?" Tommy asked. The Strike Force team had been led out of the room by Sani and Kaia, and the rest of the Rangers had disappeared to the Computer Control room in the main wing of the palace.

"Preparing to help Ninjor re-awaken your animal spirit."

Tommy frowned slightly. "How is that possible?"

"They're Ninjetti, Tommy, anything's possible." The former Ranger Leader rolled his eyes at his friend.

It had been years since Tommy had seen Ninjor, he only prayed this visit went better than the last time he'd seen the Master Ninja.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tommy found himself standing in the palace gardens, looking on as eight figures dressed in Ranger suits entered, followed by Ninjor.

"Strike Force, form a circle around Tommy." At Ninjor's words, the eight interstellar Rangers moved.

"Strike Force, Power Down!" Kaia commanded, as the Rangers powered down. Ninjor nodded and Kaia smiled. "Strike Force, Ninja Mode." Kaia's soft words brought smiles to her team's faces.

"NINJETTI!" the group chorused.

"The Fox!" Kaia called, moving as Ninjor and Kim had taught her, red light infusing her body.

"The Elephant!" Sani chanted in a quiet voice, his body enveloped in blue light at his words.

"The Lioness!" Rhiannon's voice lifted in determination, silver light shining around her like a halo.

"The Eagle!" the Gold Ranger, Peta's, strong tenor boomed, igniting the golden light that was his power.

"The Butterfly!" Kimana cried happily, yellow light sparking to life around her.

"The Ram!" Pallaton, the Green Ranger smiled, moving instinctively, green light coalescing around him in an eerie dance.

"The Hawk!" the Black Ranger, Chogan, barked, sparking his animal spirit to life along with black lighted power.

Tommy watched the seven Rangers in awe as they transformed into Ninjas. "Nice."

"Tommy, are you ready?" Ninjor asked, finally acknowledging the former White Ranger of Earth.

Tommy nodded, smiling.

"Then let's kick it!" Chogan laughed, only to be silenced by a look from Billy.

"Billy."

"NINJETTI! THE WOLF!" Billy called out, letting his ninja uniform envelope him.

"Light of the light," Ninjor began, Tommy's voice joining him. "Strength of the soul! Ignite this eternal power inside me!"

Ninjor stepped back away from the circle of Rangers, and let Tommy continue on his own. "I am Ninja! I am pure of heart, mind, body and spirit! Join with me now as I become one with the power of ninja!"

The team shielded their eyes even as they fed power to Tommy. "I AM THE FALCON! JUST AND ABLE!" Tommy cried out at last.

Billy smiled, while the Strike Force team gasped. "What do I do with this?" Tommy asked Billy after his Ninja suit had appeared, not knowing how to access the Strike Force powers from the morpher he'd been given.

"Just follow their lead," Billy told his friend, stepping back to join Ninjor as the Strike Force team grouped together like the Morphin' team use to.

"EDENOI RED FOX RANGER POWER!"

"ELTAR BLUE ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!"

"TRIFORIA SILVER LIONESS RANGER POWER!"

"ALPHA CENTARI GOLD EAGLE RANGER POWER!"

"LIARIA YELLOW BUTTERFLY RANGER POWER!"

"MIRINOI GREEN RAM RANGER POWER!"

"KO-35 BLACK HAWK RANGER POWER!"

"EARTH WHITE FALCON RANGER POWER!"

The team gasped when the White Ranger stood before them, decked out in his suit and looking every inch the warrior most of them had grown up hearing about.

"Nice!" Chogan commented as the team took off their helmets.

"Now all we have to do is find and save Taregan." Rhiannon's comment earned her glares from her teammates and mentors.

* * *

Kimberly gasped as she felt the rush of power surge through her. She'd felt Ninjor and Billy call on the Power of Ninja, as had the Strike Force team. Then, she had heard the familiar piercing cry of the Falcon. She'd had a constant feeling of Tommy's power since they'd talked, but now it had nearly tripled.

"Problems Ranger?" Goldar sneered.

Kimberly ignored him, concentrating on the warm spoke in her heart. 'My Falcon' she thought, happy tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

'My Crane' Tommy thought, gasping as his legs buckled and his body dropped. He managed to only collapse onto his knees, Ninjor and Billy catching him under the arms.

"Tommy?"

"I can feel her, like I could if she was right here in my arms," the White Ranger gasped softly.

Billy nodded. "I remember feeling her like that, right after we reignited our powers."

"Billy," Tommy groaned. "It's more than that." The Blue Wolf Ninja nodded. Tommy and Kim had a connection that ran deeper than anyone else could guess, and Billy knew it.

Before the others could speak, the alarms started blaring. Cestria's voice came over the loud speakers. "RANGERS! REPORT TO THE COMPUTER ROOM!"

Ninjor turned to Billy. "Take the others, I'll help Tommy."

Nodding, Billy and the seven ninjas tore out of the room at blinding speed. "Ninjor?"

"Take your time, White Falcon," Ninjor told him. Kimberly and Billy had experienced the same power problem when they'd reestablished their links with their animal spirits.

"I'm going to hurt him if he harms one hair on her head!" Tommy growled. Ninjor bit back a chuckle. He knew Tommy didn't know much about Kimberly's training the last couple of years. "Ninjor, what's so funny?"

Startled, the Master Warrior gauged Tommy's mood. "Believe me when I say this, Kimberly could very well defeat Lord Zedd on her own, given the chance."

Tommy blinked and looked at Ninjor in shock. "Really now?"

Ninjor nodded. "In the right mindset, I believe he'll find Kimberly more challenging than a team of Rangers. She's better than I am in using her powers to her advantage."

* * *

"Welcome to my arena," Zedd laughed as Goldar tossed Kim into the fighting area.

"And just what am I doing here, you tin can?"

"I'd like my bridge to be fit and healthy when I make love to her."

Kim paled. She hadn't known she was to be Zedd's next wife, but it made sense. The twisted Emperor of Evil had always had a sick fascination with her, this shouldn't surprise her. "And just what makes you think I'm gonna marry you?"

"You have no choice – marry me or this one and a few others die." That said, a body was dropped into the arena from the ceiling.

"JASON!"

* * *

Tommy stood on Kim's balcony, overlooking the city below. The Rangers had come back a short while ago, having defeated the seemingly misplaced monster who'd attacked the capital. The White Ranger could feel her anguish but she'd said nothing over their link. Yet. 'Kim?'

His eyes closed of their own accord, letting him focus his thoughts on her. The pain and hurt that once came when he thought of her seemed dull now in comparison to what he felt.

'He's got Jason and the others, too' he heard her mind whisper.

Tommy's body trembled – his best friend, his former teammates, and only love were being held by Zedd.

'Are you ok?'

'Jason's hurt.'

'What about you?'

'I'm fine.'

Tommy could tell she was lying. 'Beautiful?'

The newly minted White Ranger felt her walls crumbled. 'I miss you.'

When her words registered, Tommy felt his heart constrict. He'd read all about her illness in her diary; read about how it was her loneliness and depression following giving u her powers that had caused the letter. It had taken eight years for the truth to come out – she'd never stopped loving him, she'd only sought to stop hurting. Tommy also realized his own truth yet again – he'd never stopped loving her, and he wanted a life with her, despite everything.

'Beautiful, you and I have a lot to talk about when this is over' Tommy told her, trying to send an image of him grinning to her. 'I love you, and I am going to get you back.'

He smiled when her hope soared over their link, his feelings reincorporated. 'Ninjor told me about your training. I'm impressed.'

When she seemed to giggle, Tommy released the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

'I plan on sparring with you when this over with' she told him.

'I look forward to it' Tommy told her back lovingly. The first thing he planned to do when they got her back was to kiss her senseless.

'I heard that!'

Tommy laughed out loud, and then felt the strain their long conversation was having on them both. 'Get some sleep, Baby' he told her, using a new nickname.

'Night Handsome.'

Sighing, the White Ranger moved back into Kim's quarters and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"You still alive?" Jason groaned as he and Kim sparred under Goldar's watchful eye. They'd been at it for hours on end with only short breaks in between.

"Barely. You?"

"The same. I wish there was some way to let the others know where we're at."

Kim grinned and nailed Jason to the matt. She helped him back up and grinned at him again when he shot her a startled look, knowing he was wondering how she was kicking his butt. "Already taken care of."

Jason eyed his little sister. "How?"

"Billy, and my team."

"Your team?" Jason asked, clearly confused. There hadn't been a lot of time for talking, so Kim hadn't been able to tell him what she'd been up to the last couple of years. "Your team huh?"

"Strike Force," Kim replied, pulling him back to his feet after sweep kicking him off them. "Didn't Andros mention them?"

Jason nodded. The Red Space Ranger had mentioned them, but he hadn't mentioned Kimberly leading them. All he knew about Strike Force is that several of them had died in the Countdown during the Space team's tenure, and some had perished before Andros and Tommy had gathered the Red Rangers in 2002 to fight against Venjix and the Machine Empire and Serpentara.

"Do I want to ask?"

"Long story."

"Yeah." Jason shook his head. "Have you heard about Dino Thunder?" he asked with a grin.

Kim smiled. "Yep. I especially find the Black Brachio Ranger appealing and interesting."

Jason laughed, obviously Billy or Andros had told her. "He finds out we're here, he'll kill Zedd without a second thought.

Kim sobered. "He already knows." Kimberly smiled widely as Jason realized what she was saying.

"'Ol Radiator Face is in for it now."

Kim nodded. "Jason, he wants me to marry him in exchange for your life."

"NO."

The Pink Ranger glared. "You really think I'm gonna let you die? Zedd is a lot tougher than he was. I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure you live."

"We just have to stall until the others get here then."

"Easier said then done."

* * *

Tommy felt his throat close up on him. She looked so beautiful, dressed in a white gown, surrounded by the gauzy material of his veil. Her beloved brown eyes sparkled with happiness.

Around them, the Rangers past and present were gathered.

"Die!"

Tommy watched as Zedd struck her down. He cried out when he caught her limp body. "KIMBERLY!"

"Tommy! WAKE UP!"

The White Ranger bolted upright in Kim's bed. Looking up, he saw Kaia standing above him. "Kaia?"

"Billy said its time."

"Do me a favor; go tell Billy I need to talk to him."

Kaia nodded then left to get Billy while Tommy got up and got dressed in the clothes Billy had brought him earlier.

Ten minutes later, Tommy was exiting Kim's quarters just as Billy arrived.

"What's wrong?"

"He's got Jason too."

Billy's mouth dropped open. "What? How?"

"Kim told me."

Billy nodded. "What are we gonna do?"

"Call Andros. Tell him to gather the Red Rangers again, and tell him and T.J. to get a hold of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha."

The former Blue Ranger could only nod. While he, more often than not these days, assumed a more dominate leadership role among the newest Rangers, where Tommy was concerned, Billy knew the former Ranger leader was much more knowledgeable in the area of command, bar none. Which meant Billy didn't question Tommy's expertise.

"So we wait until they get here?"

"Yes, I want some more experienced Rangers backing us up. I trust Strike Force, but this is the first time I've gone into battle with them, and I'm not aware of their capabilities. Besides, we don't need to take any chances."

Billy understood Tommy's reasoning well enough. The current Strike Force team, minus Sani and Peta, hadn't been in battle situations like this before, but the original Ninja team and the Red Rangers had been.

* * *

Thank you for all the support. In the coming chapters, you'll see flashbacks from Kim having to do with the current Strike Force team as they start training.

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3: Memories Of The Past Pt 1

**Power Rangers: Galactic Strike Force  
Chapter 3:** Memories Of The Past Pt. 1  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 30, 2005

**Genre:** Action/Romance  
**Ships:** Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
**Timeframe:** AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
**Setting:** Earth, Eltar, Aquitar  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own the Strike Force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**AN:** Ok, just a little back story here. Rhiannon, Kaia, Kimana, Chogan and Pallaton ARE NOT the original bearers of their Ranger colors on their team. There were 2 previous Yellow Rangers, and 1 previous Green, Black, Red and Silver Ranger on the Strike Force team. The original Yellow Ranger died of natural causes. The original Red, Silver, Black and Green Rangers and the second Yellow Ranger were killed by Venjix mere weeks before Andros gathered the Red Rangers for the Forever Red Mission.

_"I've learned that things change, people change, and it doesn't mean you forget the past or try to cover it up; it simply means that you move on and treasure the memories. Letting go doesn't mean giving up, it means accepting that some things weren't meant to be." -- Unknown -- _

* * *

**January 2003  
Eltar  
Eltarian Capital Residence  
Ranger Wing**

"Good morning."

She couldn't help but scowl at him as she entered the dinning room on the lower level of the Ranger Wing of the Capital Residence. Even after years of having a routine of being up at the crack of dawn, she still wasn't a morning person at heart.

"What's so good about it?" she asked, promptly plopping down in her chair. She bit her lip to hide her smile when the blue haired man simply raised an eyebrow at her. "What time did Billy say they'd be arriving, Sani?" she asked the natural born Eltarian.

In the five years they'd been on the Strike Force team together, he had become much more than teammate and friend – he had become like a mentor, a confidant, and a surrogate father, just like Zordon had been.

The maid set down a plate of food in front of her, poured her a glass of juice, and then handed her the data pad that Sani passed over.

"Later this afternoon. Are you ready for the ceremony?" Sani questioned softly, knowing he himself didn't feel ready for what they were about to do.

"No, but I have no choice," she spoke, looking up into Sani's white eyes. "If I'm to stay in the council's good graces, I can't show my emotions on this matter; they aren't like Zordon, they don't understand what the loss of one teammate, let alone five, means to us, to me."

The Blue Ranger nodded. It had been hard on them the last year; the three remaining Strike Force Rangers had had to overcome the grief of losing five teammates – Mika the second Yellow Ranger, Huslu the Red Ranger, Tocho the Green Ranger, Kanga the Black Ranger, and Wauna the Silver Ranger - during the fight with Venjix when they'd found out he'd uncovered the location of Lord Zedd's Zord, Serpentara, not to mention that those deaths had reopened the wounds of the loss of the original Yellow Ranger, Niabi, who had passed away some years before from natural causes.

"Peta and I are with you, Taregan, no matter what you decide to do," Sani told her. She nodded and picked at her breakfast.

"Speaking of Peta, where is he?" she asked, looking for the twenty year old Gold Ranger.

"I believe he took his Ninjetti cycle out to the Temple," Sani told her. "Kimberly?" he asked when her shoulders shook a few times. It wasn't often they used their real names anymore, but he knew that calling her Crane now wouldn't be the best option; she needed a link to her humanity and her life before being a Power Ranger to ground her in the present, to give her strength.

Wiping the tears from doe brown eyes, the Pink Ranger smiled. "I think I'm gonna go join him in a bit, this place is getting too stuffy for me too."

The Gold Ranger, Sani knew, loved the Morphin' Masters Temple grounds almost as much as he did, and so did their Pink Ranger. It was as if they were all brought closer to each other, the morphin' grid, and by extension, Zordon, which is what they needed now more than every.

"May I come with?"

Kimberly smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**Gardens  
Morphin' Masters Main Temple  
Eltar**

She smiled as she entered the gardens of the Morphin' Master Temple on the outskirts of the capital city. It was serene, stunning, and reminded her of another beloved place – the Temple Of Power.

She knew that Peta was probably near the bird sanctuary; the kid had developed a weird fascination with birds ever since he'd learned his Ninjetti Animal Spirit was an Eagle.

Sani had come with her to the temple, but he'd gone on inside to attend to business he'd been putting off since they had learned the council had chosen new Rangers to join their team. Kimberly was amazed, even to this day, how Sani managed to keep up with not only his duties as the Blue Ranger but his duties as a Morphin' Master Priest.

Taking a deep breath, she moved forward over the bridge that covered the pond surrounding the outside of the temple and walked along the stone path toward a spot near and dear to her heart.

It was like taking a trip back in time for the Pink Ranger; the path she'd chosen took her to the back of the gardens, to a hidden alcove. This alcove was nearly identical to the steps in which she, Billy, and the other original Earth Ninjetti had stood on when Ninjor had told them what their animals spirits were years before.

She closed her eyes as she stepped onto the stone ledge she favored most; it was in the same position as the one she'd first stood on. For a moment, her heart lurched into her throat. Memories of times long past surged forward, making her choke back a small sob and tears. She'd lost so many teammates, more so than any living Ranger to date, whether it be to death, or simply to having to give up their powers.

Carefully, she used her training and opened herself to the others she shared a bond with. She readily felt Billy; she knew he was hurt and worried about her and the others. That was expected. She could kinda feel Aisha, Rocky and Adam; they were so far away though, so it was very faint. She didn't even try to feel the White Falcon, she knew better than to go there. However, she did feel the slight tug on her powers from the only other person to have had Ninjetti powers – Katherine. Like Rocky, Adam and Aisha, it was a faint tug, but it was there just the same. They were sisters in spirit, even after all this time.

"Taregan?" Peta's strong voice called out.

Quickly and quietly, the Pink Ranger dashed from her personal haven and headed for the path. She found Peta standing not far from the entrance to this part of the garden, looking for her.

"What?"

"It's time."

* * *

**Capital Residence  
Ranger Wing  
Billy and Cestria's Quarters  
**

Billy wasn't looking forward to the following ceremony any more than the Strike Force Rangers were. It was a hard lesson to learn – never before had a Ranger died in battle, and in the course of one single battle, five of them had perished. Billy remembered the anguish in her voice when she ordered the others to retreat; the last time he'd heard that much emotion in her had been during the loss of her Morphin' powers some years before.

"Billy?" Cestria asked, coming to stand with him at the window of their shared quarters in the Ranger Wing.

"Hmm?"

"It is going to be alright," she whispered, wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. In public, Aquitians were known not to show much emotion, but behind closed doors was another matter, especially when your significant other was human, one of the most emotional of all humanoid beings.

The former Blue Morphin' Ranger didn't respond verbally, he merely moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders and leaned his head on hers. "I'm worried about her."

"She is fine," Cestria told him, her faith in the Pink Ranger stronger than in almost any other. "I have never known a stronger, more capable woman than your Kimberly. If any could overcome what she has, with the strength, faith, and perseverance she has shown, then I know not of them." Billy turned his head a bit and smiled at her, which told her it was alright to continue what she had to say. "They will get through this, because there is nothing more trying than what they are experiencing. It will make them better people for having gone through it."

"Being a Ranger is a lifetime commitment, Cestria," Billy started, only to be shushed by her fingers touching his lips.

"I know that. I have grown up with, trained with, and lived with a group of Rangers my entire life. I know the sacrifices that must be made, I know the hard work, the sweat, the tears that must be put forth and aside to accomplish what they accomplish on a daily bases," she told him, fire in her eyes. She remembered all too keenly the deaths of many of the Aquitian Rangers before the current team had taken over. "Loosing a teammate is never easy, especially when you are emotionally close to that teammate. They have each other, and us, to lean on. They will survive this, and welcome their new teammates with open arms, for that is the way all Zordon's Rangers have been."

Billy laughed softly and pecked a kiss to her cheek. "You cease to amaze me, you know that?"

The sudden chiming that rang out from the halls startled both of them. "Come, it is time." With one last hug, the two parted and then made their way out into the hall and down to the main level of the wing.

* * *

**Eltarian Capital City  
Parliament Building**

The royal family of Eltar sat at the head of the council meeting room, on a makeshift stage, to preside over the ceremony that was about to take place.

Every member of the Alliance of Peace Council sat in their assigned positions, to watch the proceedings. The Space, Aquitian, and Lost Galaxy Rangers sat in a special section reserved for them, while the families of the five people about to become the newest Strike Force Rangers sat near the Eltarian Royal Family.

One of the guards thumped his staff three times and then began. "Announcing the arrival of the Morphin' Masters Council!" he bellowed, quieting everyone as the double doors swung open and a group of ten priests and priestesses entered, each wearing a navy colored robe that covered their identities. They gathered before the royal family and each sank to a knee.

"Announcing the arrival of the Galactic Strike Force Power Rangers!" the guard roared again, this time four figures dressed in black entering. Each individual was covered by a ninja uniform, the only significant difference was in the piping of their suits – one was gold, one was a light blue, one was a dark blue, and the last was pink. The four converged at the head of the room where the Morphin' Masters and Royal Family stood or sat. Quickly and quietly, the four took up positions opposite the Morphin' Masters and waited.

"Announcing the arrival of Ninjor, Keeper of the Temple of Power, and his novice Ninjetti!" the guard announced. Ninjor and his five, black dressed ninjas moved as one unit toward the front of the room.

The King of Eltar stood, his voice ringing out to start the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to welcome these five individuals into the legacy that was started by Zordon of Eltar eons ago. Ninjor, you have trained these five individuals for the last six months, are they ready?"

Ninjor bowed, and when he stood he replied, "Yes your Majesty; they are trained in the way of the Ninjetti, and are fully aware of the roles they are being asked to take."

"Very well. Morphin' Masters," the King prompted.

The ten began to chant in a language that no one save Sani understood, and began to gesture for the Strike Force team, which included Billy, to move to join the five newcomers. They all gathered in a circle, two of the new Rangers between each of the originals while a priest or priestess stood behind each Ranger, and then in the center of the circle stood one Priest, one Priestess, Ninjor and Billy, who was wearing the black suit with light blue piping.

As the chant went on and on, rings of light began to appear around the assembled group, causing many of the spectators to gasp softly. The rings became colored – dark blue, gold, silver, red, green, black, yellow, light blue, pink, and white – and then each of the rings of light began to loop around a specific person. Kimberly was soon surrounded by a ribbon of pink and white, Sani by dark blue and white, Peta by gold and white, Billy by light blue and white, and each of the others by one color and the white.

The Morphin' Masters stopped chanting and Ninjor continued, repeating the same chant he had when he'd first given Billy and Kimberly their ninja powers. When the Master Warrior was finished, each of the figures in black soon had colored piping on their suits. The Morphin' Masters Council exited the circle and stepped back, while Kimberly, Sani and Peta joined Billy and Ninjor, each taking the hands of those next to them so that they were joined together. Peta stood between Ninjor and Billy, Sani between Ninjor and Kimberly, and Kimberly and Billy next to one another.

The five began to chant in the ancient language, and suddenly a burst of light flared and then revealed an ancient, carved, wooden chest floating in the middle of their circle. They dropped hands and Ninjor stepped forward and took possession of the chest. He opened it, and moved to each of the four around him, allowing them to lift a silver object from the velvet cushion. When Ninjor had passed all but one out, he lifted the last out then allowed the chest to disappear. Nodding, the five turned in unison and neared the newest Ranger close to them.

Ninjor spoke first, as he stood in front of the female dressed in black and yellow. "Inquisitive and eager, you are the yYellow Butterfly, and shall be known from now on as Kimana."

The young lady dipped her head slightly and accepted the silver object from Ninjor. Turning, Ninjor neared Peta as he stood with the young man in black and green.

"Protective and strong, you are the Green Ram, and from now on will be known as Pallaton." The young man in green accepted the silver object that Peta handed him.

Again, Ninjor moved, only this time to where Sani and another young woman stood. "Regal and wise, you are the Silver Lioness, and from here on out will be known as Rhiannon." The young woman gingerly accepted the object Sani handed her before moving to join the two who had already been spoken to.

This time, Ninjor stopped in front of the young man Billy was standing in front of. "Carefree and energetic, you are the Black Hawk, and will be known as Chogan."

Last but not least, the attention shifted to Kimberly and the young woman wearing black and red. Ninjor stopped before them, and stood quietly for a few moments. "Lithe and majestic, you are the Red Fox, and you will be known as Kaia from now on."

Kimberly's stance was unaffected, but both, the newly named fox, Kaia, and Ninjor, saw the look of shock that jumped into Kimberly's eyes when a spark ran between her and Kaia as she handed the new Ranger the silver object.

"The objects you have been presented with are your power morphers, which will allow you to morph into your Ranger uniforms," Ninjor instructed the five new Rangers. "To call on your powers, merely say your planet name, your Ranger color, and your animal spirit, followed by the words Ranger and Power. Please, follow Taregan's lead."

Nodding, Kimberly waited until she, Sani and Peta were standing in a small pyramid before their new teammates. "EARTH PINK CRANE RANGER POWER!"

"ELTAR BLUE ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!"

"ALPHA CENTARI GOLD EAGLE RANGER POWER!"

The five new Rangers gasped when their new teammates suddenly suited up. Quietly, the five grouped together, Kaia taking the lead with Chogan and Pallaton flanking her and Rhiannon and Kimana flanking them.

"EDENOIR RED FOX RANGER POWER!"

"KO-35 BLACK HAWK RANGER POWER!"

"MIRINOI GREEN RAM RANGER POWER!"

"LIARIA YELLOW BUTTERFLY RANGER POWER!"

"TRIFORIA SILVER LIONESS RANGER POWER!"

There was thunderous applause as the five were instantly suited up in colored uniforms that matched that of other three Rangers.

The helmets were all the same basic shape, except the visors displayed each Ranger's specific animal spirit. The suits were very similar to those of the Morphin' Rangers, except instead of white diamonds they were adorned with white stars. They each wore gloves and boots that were white with stars adorning them in their Ranger color, and on their belts were their morphers, each equipped with a tiny, colored crystal that was embossed with their animal spirit.

"Congratulations, Rangers," the King of Eltar spoke, standing from his sitting position. "You have now become a part of a great legacy, and we expect to see great things out of you. But remember, others have come before you, and they have done great things, you must remember the sacrifices they made so that you could become part of the Power Ranger legacy."

The five new Rangers nodded and bowed to the King and his family before turning to Ninjor. "Your leader is the Pink Crane. She shall see to your training, but for now, go with your new teammates and get acquainted."

Turning as one, the eight Strike Force Rangers and Billy moved from the room, the Space, Aquitian, and Lost Galaxy Rangers and Triforia's Gold Ranger following.

* * *

I just wanted to give you a quick look into the past of the Strike Force Rangers, and how their current incarnation came to be. There will be other chapters, as the name of this one implies, where we take a quick trip back to see how the team bonded after getting their powers. The next chapter will be more in the present with Tommy and the others planning to rescue Kim and Jason, plus a few surprises! 


	5. Chapter 4: Calling In The Calvary

**Power Rangers: Galactic Strike Force**  
**Chapter 4:** _Calling In The Calvary_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** June 17, 2006

**Genre:** Action/Romance  
**Ships:** Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
**Timeframe:** AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
**Setting:** Earth, Eltar, Aquitar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own the Strike Force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**AN:** I know in the prologue I put that the Strike Force team had joined in the last six months, and in Chapter 3, it was 2003. The prologue wasn't the final version, so I've updated that. The new rangers joined in 2003.

_Teamwork is working together — even when apart. -- Unknown --_

_Teams share the burden and divide the grief. -- Doug Smith --_

--

**Eltar  
Capital  
Capital Residence Launch Pad**

Conner Kira, Ethan, and Trent looked around in amazement as they disembarked from the Megaship. "Wicked!" Ethan grinned. The former Blue Dino Ranger had always wanted to visit a different planet, and now his dream had become a reality.

"If it took Dr. O and Billy nearly a week to get here, how come it only took us like two days?" Kira asked, tilting her head in Andros' direction.

"The Megaship has engines that could rival a Zord's. The engines on Billy's ship aren't anywhere near capable of that kind of output. Welcome to Eltar."

The quartet looked startled to see so many people waiting for them on the launch pad. "The welcoming committee? Conner quipped, a boyish grin lighting his face.

Andros nodded and chuckled. "Sort of. Come on."

"Wait for us!" Aisha called as she, Rocky and Adam came down the ramp behind the Dino Rangers. "Whoa!" she gasped before she spotted someone achingly familiar to her deep brown eyes. The former Yellow Ranger let out a squeal to rival Kira's Ptera Scream. "BILLY!"

Rocky and Adam grinned before following Aisha, who had ran full tilt the last few steps down the ramp before jumping into Billy's open arms. "Billy!" the two men laughed, exchanging hugs with the friend once Aisha had let him go.

"It's good to see you, though I wish it were under better circumstances," Billy told them, his eyes full of regret and something they couldn't quite place.

Aisha settled into a familiar stance – hands on her hips and her best glare aimed at the former Blue Ranger. "Wanna tell us what the hell is going on? Andros said Tommy needed help, but didn't say with what."

"Actually, Tommy and Kim need our help," Billy told them, watching her eyes fill with an unbearable grief. Despite years of separation, Billy knew that Aisha was still attached, both in her heart and through her powers, to the former Pink Ranger. Friends forever, that's what they'd each promised once upon a time. Just from the look on Aisha's face, Billy knew that still rang true with the young woman who was the Yellow Bear.

"Kim? Our Kim? As in, former original Pink Ranger turned professional gymnast Kim?" Rocky gawked until Adam elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes, only she isn't a former Ranger. She's the current leader, and Pink Ranger, for the Galactic Strike Force Rangers."

The three former Ninjas looked taken aback by Billy's comment. "What?"

"It's a long story," another voice broke in, making not only the trio gasp, but caused the four former Dino Rangers to chirp in surprise.

"Dr. O!"

Trent's hand went up, warding off their advancement toward their former teammate. It only took a few seconds, but each of them quickly saw the fatigue in his eyes, saw how his body was slumped slightly. His brief time on Eltar hadn't done him any good in their eyes.

"Come on, the others are already here," Tommy announced, slipping his arm around Aisha, who had ignored his wariness and had wrapped him in a tight hug.

--

**Zedd's Dark Dimension**

"Jason, you still alive?" Kim asked softly, her body throbbing in pain.

"Nope. You?"

"Barely. I want a bath and my bed right now, almost more than I've ever wanted anything."

"Even your falcon?" Jason teased. They'd switched to using codenames for the others once Kim had told him of being able to speak telepathically with Tommy.

"I've grown accustomed to not having him."

"Doesn't lessen the wanting though, does it?"

Kim mulled that over. No, it hadn't lessened the wanting. If anything, the years apart had only increased it, even though she'd buried the need and want for him so far beneath her duties and the intense guilt she had over how things had ended.

"I suppose not," Kim murmured, not sure how to answer, and not sure if she really wanted to answer much more than vaguely. Of the original team, only Billy knew how much she still loved Tommy, and how much she wished things could have been different for them all.

"Get up pathetic Rangers! Time for another round of training!" Goldar announced sneeringly.

Kim and Jason shared a look before pushing themselves up from where they'd been sitting. "They'd better get here, and soon, or we're gonna waste away," Jason muttered as they were shackled and led from the room.

"I know."

--

**Eltar  
Capital Residence  
Ranger Wing  
Great Hall**

Tommy sat apart from the others and observed. Carter, Wes, Eric, Cole and Leo sat together, not far from where the Space and Aquitian Rangers were. Shane and Hunter sat with the Dino Rangers and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Billy and Cestria stood before all of them, with the Strike Force team powered up in their ninja uniforms flanking them.

"So you're saying, Kim and Jason, are being held by Zedd?" Rocky asked for clarification, his disbelief evident.

"Yes Rocky," Billy answered.

"And Ninjor's here?" Adam spoke up next.

"Yes," Cestria responded.

"So what's the plan?" Aisha demanded to know.

Tommy couldn't help but grin. He knew when he'd summoned them that he could trust his three former Ninjetti teammates would give their unwavering support during this oh so difficult mission.

"Tommy wanted all of you here before we finished planning this out," Billy announced, shifting everyone's attention to the legendary Ranger.

"Tommy?" Adam asked.

"Cestro and Cestria have pinpointed Kim and Jason's location to a general area. I've been trying to get as much information from Kim as I can, but she's getting weaker each time we talk. Once we're in, we'll have to move fast. She and Jase don't have a lot of time left."

"We need to talk," Aisha announced, a familiar fierceness in her voice as her eyes latched onto Tommy's gaze.

"I know, and we will," Tommy told her. "Billy, I'm going to take Rocky, Adam and Aisha with me, there are things they need to see and hear. Will you please see to the others?" Billy nodded. "Sani, I'd also like you with me. The rest of you, get some rest. And Kaia?" The Red Strike Force Ranger turned her attention to Tommy. "Please don't torture my students."

"Of course, White Falcon," Kaia teased. She and Tommy had settled most of their differences in the last few days. She was still sore about him bringing in so many other Rangers when she though Strike Force was more than capable, but she also understood why he had. This Zedd was far different from the one who first tried to invade Earth, they were going to need all the help they could get.

--

**Kimberly's Quarters**

"Wow!" Aisha gasped when Tommy led them to Kim's quarters and they got a good look at the door. "It's all of us!"

"Yes, it is," Tommy smiled, leading them inside to the living room.

"God, how could all of this have happened to her and we never knew?" Rocky tried to rationalize the situation.

"Zordon pretty much figured that because Kim cut all contact with us that it was her place to tell us," Tommy told them as they all sank down on the available seating surfaces.

Aisha looked disgruntled. "Only problem is, she never told any of us, except Billy."

"By the time she knew what was happening to her, she was already here. She had no way of contacting you, and truthfully, she didn't know if you'd accept her explanation after what had happened between her and Tommy," Sani told them in his quiet, calm voice, one that reminded all of them of Zordon.

Adam looked thoughtful as he studied the pictures on the mantle. "She separated herself from all of us, and yet, she kept us close," he murmured, pointing to the pictures on display. Each of Kimberly's former teammates could remember when the pictures they were in had been taken, most of them having been in happier times.

"She's changed, so much more than any of us," Tommy painfully replied. "Billy said she's drowned herself in her duty."

"Sani, Andros said you've been by her side for a long time," Aisha started, her train of thought the same as the others.

The native Eltarian nodded. "I've known Taregan since we both joined Strike Force."

"I see," Aisha whispered. "So you know what frame of mind she's in?"

Sani smiled a rare smile. "Most of the time yes; even without our telepathic abilities. However, she's apt at closing all but a select few out, and those she can't, are much more powerful then even she is."

"Tommy, I was just thinking," Adam started. "You talk to Kim through your Ninjetti powers, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What if...what if we linked our powers together, and through your link with Kim, you lent her some of it? Like when her power coin was taken?"

Tommy looked as if he were really thinking Adam's suggestion through. "That's not a bad idea. Sani, do you think all of us could pull it off?"

The Blue Ranger mulled it over for a few moments, obviously weighing the pros and cons. "We should consult Ninjor, but I do not see why we would not be able to try."

The White Ranger grinned. "Then let's get everyone fed and rested, and then we'll talk to Ninjor."

--

**Zedd's Dark Dimension**

"What in the hell is he planning?" Jason moaned, watching Goldar cower before Zedd while he and Kimberly were allowed a small break.

"We're about to find out," Kim slurred. She was tired and running out of energy since she'd shared so much with Jason. But one thing still remained sharp, her sense of what was going on around her.

"Kimberly, my dear, meet some of our wedding guests!" Zedd roared in amusement.

Kim and Jason both gawked in panicked surprise when four figures were pushed into Zedd's arena through a small door off to the side of the platform Zedd stood on.

"KAT! TANYA!" Jason's voice sounded, a roughness to it that hit a nerve with Kimberly until they got a good look at the other two.

"ZACK! JUSTIN!" Kim's voice came out in a high squeak. Summoning whatever they had left, the two former Morphin Rangers pushed themselves toward their fallen friends. "Jason, they're just unconscious," Kimberly breathed after checking their pulses, watching Jason's shoulders sag in relief.

"Can you wake them up?" he asked her, alluding to her powers.

"I don't have enough left. We're going to have to let them come to on their own. I'm sorry," she whispered, turning her gaze away from his as guilt swept through her.

Jason nodded. He knew, just from her statement, that she was dangerously close to collapsing. If she didn't think she could give anymore, it meant she had none left to give. That was just how Kimberly always had been. Shaking his head, Jason moved to carefully cradle Katherine. He hadn't seen her in three months because of her show moving to Paris from New York. The last time he'd talked to her had been the day he'd been taken from Earth. He knew Tanya had been visiting with her, so it didn't surprise him, not really, that they were together now.

"You got enough left to tell your Falcon?"

Kim shook her head. "I barely have enough left to stay awake. If he tries, I might be able to draw some from him.

Jason nodded. "Then all we can do is wait."

--

**Eltar  
Capital Residence  
Ranger Wing  
Meditation Room**

"It's possible, but you'll need Strike Force as well, so as not to drain each of you too much," Ninjor told the group of elder Rangers around him.

"How will they be able to help?" Rocky asked, his confusion evident in his voice and stance.

Ninjor chuckled. "They are Ninjetti, just as you were."

"Key word there – were. We're not Ninjetti anymore," Aisha supplied. The three former Ninjas gaped when Billy and Tommy were engulfed in White and Blue Light. When it died down, it revealed two black suited individuals, each with piping the color of the power that had surrounded them.

"How the hell...?" Rocky gasped out loud.

"Ninjor reawakened our powers," Billy started. "And Kimberly has entrusted Tommy with the White Strike Force Morpher."

Aisha, Rocky and Adam shared a look before the former Yellow Ranger let out a laugh. "Let's do it!"

Just as he'd done with Tommy, Ninjor had the Strike Force team power up and join him in a circle around the five original Ninjetti. It was a matter of minutes before Rocky, Adam and Aisha stood fully garbed in new uniforms – black with colored piping – like the Strike Force team, only the three of them bore something else on their uniforms – the gold encrusted emblems from their original uniforms. Billy and Tommy also bore their crests now.

"Wow!" Kimana quipped, grinning at Aisha who gave her a thumbs-up.

"Interesting," Kaia grinned, watching as Rocky lovingly ran his gloved fingers over the emblem of the Ape that rested on his chest.

"So now what?" Pallaton asked, curious.

Ninjor cleared his throat, gaining all their attentions. "Strike Force, remain where you are. Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Billy, form a circle around Tommy and I."

The teams moved silently, doing as they were told. "White Falcon, close your eyes and open yourself to the power that dwells within."

Nodding, Tommy closed his eyes and licked his lips. His breathing visibly slowed until he almost looked like he stopped breathing. The others were amazed when their White Ranger began to glow with the color of his strongest power.

"Tommy, find her. Grab hold of the cord of power and destiny that binds you together. You know it, intimately, even if you haven't acknowledged it for some time. The Crane and Falcon were meant to soar side by side, bring them together once more," Ninjor murmured, watching Tommy nod before he focused his attention on the other Rangers. "The rest of you, prepare to power up."

The two circles of Rangers tensed, each looking to their leader and mentor for guidance. "I found her. She's weak."

"Good. Rangers, POWER UP!"

"RED FOX!"

"BLUE ELEFPHANT!"

"GOLD EAGLE!"

"SILVER LIONESS!"

"GREEN RAM!"

"BLACK HAWK1"

"YELLOW BUTTERFLY!"

"RED APE!"

"BLACK FROG!"

"YELLOW BEAR!"

"BLUE WOLF!"

"WHITE FALCON!"

"Rangers! Direct your power to Tommy! Keep your thoughts on him and Kimberly!" Ninjor instructed. Each color from each Ranger suddenly surrounded Tommy. "Tommy, think with your heart, not your head. Through the cord that binds you, link yourself to Kimberly. Pass her the power the others are pooling into you, allow her to take it and recharge herself."

Tommy did as told. Carefully, he mentally wrapped the blues, reds, blacks, yellows, gold, silver and green with his white and then imagined himself weaving them into a blanket of pink. The others gasped when that pink power was drowning out their own colors.

_'Beautiful?'_

_'Handsome...so tired'_

"I know Kim, I know," Tommy whispered so the others could hear. Clearing his mind of everything but her, Tommy carefully began to imagine wrapping the blanket of pink power around her tiny body. "This might help."

The gathered group gasped when they felt Kimberly mentally grasp onto the blanket, an image of her snuggling into it coming to their minds. When they felt the power they'd give her drain almost immediately, Kaia hissed. "What's happening?" she called to Ninjor, unsure of why Kimberly had suddenly lost so much power.

"Kimberly's linked herself to Jason, and several others! She was already dangerously low!" Ninjor called over the roar, even as he threw his own power into the mix to balance the Rangers. "Concentrate! Keep Kimberly in your thoughts!"

"Oh God!" Adam's soft voice resonated among the now silent Rangers.

"NO!" Aisha's cry went up, causing hearts to clinch in fear.

Rocky uttered an incoherent sound seconds before a back lash of power exploded from Ninjor and Tommy, blowing the Rangers back in all directions, breaking their link both physically and mentally.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME, POWER PESTS! ESPECIALLY YOU, WHITE FALCON! THE PINK CRANE IS MINE!" the ghostly image of Lord Zedd roared. He looked nothing like his former incarnation, now he looked like a mass of twisted metal and bleeding muscle. The Rangers could do nothing but watch in shock as the image burst into flames before disappearing.

Tommy shook of the haze surrounding him and pushed himself to his feet, his hand going out to help Ninjor up. "We've got to move fast!"

--

**Zedd's Dark Dimension**

"Kim?"

"Yeah Jase?"

"What the hell was that?"

Katherine, Tanya, Justin and Zack had woken immediately after a wave of pink power had exploded out of Kimberly, revitalizing all six of them before it had suddenly disappeared.

"That, Jase, was one of Tommy and Ninjor's not so bright ideas. Zedd knows I can speak to Tommy now."

"Aww shit."

"That about sums it up, yes," Kimberly commented, making a face.

"Where are we?" Tanya groaned, attempting to sit up while keeping a hand to her head. The former Yellow Ranger looked like everything was spinning for her. Jason and Kim winced in understanding.

"Zedd's back."

"Shit!" four voices chorused.

--

**Eltar  
Capital Residence  
Communications Room**

"You're kidding?" Tommy asked Ethan in disbelief. The former Blue Dino Ranger nodded. The newest member of the blue legacy and Cestro had been at the computer for hours, analyzing what had happened when Strike Force and the older Morphin Rangers had powered up to share their powers with Kimberly.

"From what Cestro, Cestria, Andros and I can tell, that burst of power ripped a hole right through to his dimension; a whole big enough to get some of us through undetected."

Tommy grinned. "Perfect. We're gonna split the group up, have everyone meet in the Great Hall in ten minutes."

"Of course," Cestro replied before he moved back to the computer and announced over the loud speakers that all Rangers were to report to the Great Hall.

When Tommy exited the communications room, he found himself face to face with King Kondar. "White Falcon."

"Your Majesty," Tommy replied, bowing.

"You aren't planning on leaving Eltar defenseless, are you?"

"No Sir. I have a plan. Half of the gathered Rangers will be staying and half will be going with us."

Kondar nodded. "Those without Ranger powers will be staying, correct? I do not want any harm to come to your students or friends."

Tommy gave a curt nod, but his eyes were lit with an inner fire. "Sir, my fellow Rangers have been well trained. Powers or not, we'll fight to the very end."

Kondar eyed Tommy, noting the fierce expression on the White Ranger's face. "Taregan spoke lovingly of you at all times. I can see why now. You are all you've been said to be, and much more."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Tommy blushed. "Sir, I really need to get to the Great Hall."

"Of course. Your troops await their orders. Dismissed." Tommy bowed and then turned to leave. "And White Falcon?"

Tommy stopped and turned back toward him. "Sir?"

"Bring her home safely, she's important to all of us, and may the power protect you."

"Thank you." With that, Tommy shot down the hallway.

--

**Ranger Wing  
Great Hall**

"So what's the plan, oh fearless leader?" Rocky asked when all the Rangers settled down in the Great Hall.

"Billy, Andros, Kaia, and I broke us up into teams," Tommy told them while Cestria turned on the portable holo-computer. "Delphine, Trey, Aurico, Cestro, Tideus and Corcus, you'll remain on the out skirts of the capital. You're the only ones with Zords that can't take a space flight or fight well at the moment."

The six nodded. While Pyramidas could handle a fight in the air, the Battle Borgs couldn't, as the five zords had been undergoing major repairs on their flight systems that had been interrupted by Kimberly's disappearance.

"Leo, Eric, Wes, Carter, Cole, Maya, Kendrix, Damon and Kai, you're going to also be staying. I want all of you stationed on the palace grounds. Leo, the five of you are only to call the Galacta Beasts if you absolutely need to. I don't have to tell you that you will be guarding the palace in the event of an invasion from without."

The group of veteran Rangers nodded. "Mike, Karone and Cestria, I'm leaving Dino Thunder and Shane and Hunter in your hands. Stay in the palace. We don't know if Zedd will press his luck. He may try to come back through the rip and try to take over the palace," Tommy told them, his eyes narrowing in on his four students and the two former Ninja Storm Rangers. "I expect the six of you to listen to the three of them, understood?"

The six looked as though they'd been scolded but nodded none the less. They understood that they were among the younger and more inexperienced Rangers and took his comments in stride. "Andros, the six of you are in charge of any space attack, or getting back to Earth if they need your assistance."

The Space Rangers gave a nod, and Kimana asked, "What about us?"

Tommy grinned. "Rocky and Peta will be in charge of Team Two. With them will be Rhiannon, Kimana, Chogan, and Pallaton. The six of you are going to be keeping the path clear for us to get Kim, Jason, and whoever else is with them out of Zedd's dark dimension."

Just like the other teams, the group of six nodded. "Might I ask why the Red Ape is with us instead of our own Red Ranger?" Peta growled in demand.

Tommy narrowed his gaze on the young Gold Ranger. He'd had suspicions for a few days, just from the way the two interacted, but he still didn't have a definitive answer. "Because Rocky has just as much experience, if not more, than Kaia. That aside, I need Kaia with Team One. Right now, next to Sani, she's closest to Kimberly, and we're going to need that."

Peta glared at Tommy. He didn't like that the others fawned all over this man, nor did he like that Kimberly spoke so highly of him on the few occasions she had. He was not the perfect soldier they made him out to be, and Peta wanted to prove him wrong. Not to mention, he knew next to nothing about Rocky and didn't want to follow an inexperienced leader into the field.

"Peta!" Kaia hissed, striding toward him. The others watched the silent battle between the Gold and Red Rangers. The Strike Force team knew, and the others were fast learning, why Peta was so upset. When he pulled Kaia into his arms and hugged her tightly, the final pieces fell into place for all.

In the nearly three years since the new Strike Force Rangers had joined, the Gold and Red Rangers had fallen in love with one another, a fact that was plain and clear to everyone.

Tommy relented on his anger at being questioned, and approached Peta and Kaia. He knew how the Gold Ranger felt; he'd been there with Kim, too many times to count. Reaching the pair, Tommy held out his hand. Kaia silently nudged Peta to take it but the Alpha Centari native was reluctant.

"I know how you feel," Tommy told him. "Every battle after I fell in love with her killed my heart a little bit at a time. I wanted nothing more than to shield her, but I came to an important conclusion – she was chosen to be a Ranger for a reason. Besides, as long as she was with me, I could protect her, even if it rankled her independent nature every now and then."

The blonde haired man sighed and nodded, hating to admit the Falcon was right about his feelings for the lovely Red Ranger. Bringing his gaze to Tommy, Peta spoke. "Bring Taregan and my Fox back safely."

"I will." The pair shook hands.

"I take it then, that Sani and Kaia are coming with us?" Aisha asked, gesturing to herself, Adam, Billy and Tommy.

The White Ranger nodded. "They've got some of the others with them, who exactly Kimberly didn't tell me."

"Probably Kat, Tanya, Zack and Justin," Adam spoke. Tommy, Billy and Aisha nodded.

"Then let's kick it, before it's too late," Rocky announced.

--

**-grins- I'm evil, aren't I? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle Preparations

**Power Rangers: Galactic Strike Force  
Chapter 5 –** Battle Preparations  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 25, 2006

**Genre:** Action/Romance  
**Ships:** Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
**Timeframe:** AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
**Setting:** Earth, Eltar, Aquitar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own the Strike Force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**AN:** HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

_"I have not yet begun to fight!" -- John Paul Jones --_

--

Tommy followed Peta and Sani through the gardens at the Morphin' Masters Temple. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha weren't far behind, following Billy through the temple. "What are we doing here?" Tommy asked impatiently.

"You're to follow the path to the alcove within. The others will join you later. Ninjor said you'd know what to do one you found the end of the path," Sani told him.

Peta remained silent as usual until just before Tommy moved to step through the entrance. The Gold Eagle Ranger reached out a hand, halting the White Falcon's progress. "This is Taregan's sanctuary. No on but Billy has been inside it, not since she found it. Be careful where you tread and take care to leave it as you found it."

Tommy's face darkened at Peta's words, finding them more threatening than he thought necessary. "I'll be sure to do that." Turning, Tommy made his way down the path into the gardens.

--

The White Ranger felt like his breath had been stolen from his lungs when he arrived at the end of the path. "A replica of the Temple of Power," he whispered, staring around him in shock.

"Tommy!" Rocky's voice sounded.

The White Ranger remained silent, his focus on what was before him. In the sandy pathway, he saw the small, familiar footprints.

"Tommy?" Aisha asked, the four stopping short of their former leader. The White Ranger had sunk to his knees, hands on his thighs, head bowed.

"My God, it looks like the Temple Of Power!" Adam gasped, the three former Morphin' Rangers looking around in shock before focusing on Tommy.

"This is the original," Billy spoke, moving to kneel next to Tommy. "The Temple of Power's gardens were designed after this. Tommy, are you okay?"

The White Ranger just shook his head. "Nearly eight years, Billy. I've lived without my other half for eight years. I don't know…"

Rocky, Adam and Aisha stood together, holding onto one another. "I'm so sorry, Tommy. I shouldn't have…"

"No, Billy, I'd have been mad if you hadn't asked me to help. It's just, I don't know if I have enough left. When she was ripped from me the first time, my will to live slowly left me. You were there, you saw what happened. Even when Kat tried to heal my heart, she could never mend it completely. I've been more warrior than man since; I don't know if I have it in me to do this again."

Aisha moved to kneel next to the pair. "Tommy, knowing what you do, knowing the truth, can you forgive her? Can you risk your life for hers, so that you two might have that elusive second chance?"

The White Ranger closed his eyes and dug down deep. He was upset, furious even, but he knew, with an understanding he hadn't had as a teenage, that he could forgive her. How could he not when he'd hurt her once and she'd forgiven him, no questions asked. Not to mention, they'd been so young and had a heaping helping of duty and responsibility when they'd been together the first time. It was no wonder her illness had caused her carefully constructed pink armor to finally crack.

"Aisha, eight years ago it felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. I didn't, couldn't, fathom why. I've had eight years and some change to reevaluate. I need her. I'm not going to let her go, not again. I refuse to lose what I need most in my life for a second time."

The other four Rangers shared a look; their leader was back to normal. "So, it's us against Zedd all over again?" Rocky asked.

"Seems like," Tommy grinned, letting Aisha and Billy help him up.

"Wonderful."

"You guys up for one more battle?" Tommy asked, grinning.

Aisha grinned back and nodded. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Hey, we've never lost a fight before. Why not go out on one outrageous note?" Rocky laughed. Billy and Adam shook their heads while Aisha and Tommy laughed.

"Come on, I've got an idea. It'll help center us," Tommy told them, gesturing for them to take their places on the steps.

Once they were all in position, Tommy gave Rocky a nod. "I AM THE APE, MIGHTY AND STRONG!"

"I AM THE BEAR, CUNNING AND FIERCE!"

"I AM THE WOLF, SILENT AND SURE!"

"I AM THE FROG, COURAGEOUS IN SPIRIT!"

"I AM THE FALCON, JUST AND ABLE!"

Tommy quickly linked his mind with theirs and shared his final thought. "WE FIGHT FOR THE CRANE, AGILE AND GRACEFUL!"

The five gasped in shock when power shot out of each of them, connected over the place where Kim should have been, and then burst into pink light high in the Sky.

--

"What's that?" Conner gasped, pointing to the columns of light that had shot straight up into the sky. Dr. Oliver, Billy, Aisha, Adam and Rocky had gone with the Strike Force team to the Morphin' Masters Temple, leaving the others at the Capital Residence.

"It is coming from the Morphin Masters Temple," Tideus spoke, the five Aquitian Rangers standing together, looking worried.

"What can we do?" Kira asked.

"Cestro is going to the communications room. Ethan, why don't you go with him," Andros spoke as the Space Rangers came forward.

The two Blue Rangers moved off, leaving their teammates behind. "What about us?" Trent wanted to know. He knew both Kira and Conner would begin to fidget if they didn't have something to focus on.

"We wait," Karone murmured. "That burst of power was from Tommy and the others."

Kira, Conner and Trent sighed in frustration, wanting to do something but knowing there wasn't anything they could do.

--

Kimberly felt the tingly feeling spread out from her heart. Tears pricked her eyes. She felt the five of them more intimately now then she had a decade earlier when they'd first received their power. She struggled to balance what she was feeling from them with her own feelings. For several moments, she almost believed she'd be drowned by her inability to balance their connection.

Memories from her time as a member of Strike Force flooded her mind. Never had she'd had a problem creating middle ground between her and her teammates and the Ninjetti powers. _Your link with the Strike Force Rangers will never be as powerful or as deeply rooted as your connection to the other original Ninjetti. The six of you are joined on so many levels it would be impossible._

Dulcea's words came back to haunt her. They had that particular conversation after the death of the original Yellow Strike Force Ranger and then again shortly after the newer Rangers had joined the team.

"Kimberly," Katherine's lilting voice broke through her thoughts.

The three women were in a bath chamber, preparing for the wedding. Kim shivered when she realized the bath water was ice cold. "Sorry. I was day dreaming."

Kat nodded and held open a towel while Tanya helped Kim climb from the tub. Once the petite Pink Ranger was wrapped in the towel, the trio moved through an entryway into a bedroom where Scorpina stood guard.

"Are you ready?" Tanya murmured in Kim's ear. They had devised a plan in the bathroom. Zedd wasn't fully aware of all Kimberly's powers, and the three women hoped to use that to their advantage.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kim responded. While Katherine and Tanya dressed her, Kim closed her eyes and dug down deep into the well of her power. Dulcea and Ninjor had both told her she held limitless potential as a Ninjetti and a Ranger. She was praying that they hadn't just told her that to appease her.

Opening her eyes, Kim found her vision tinted in pink. She blinked a few times and it went away, but she felt the strength that had seeped into her every pore; it had come straight from the Morphin' Grid itself. "Whoa," Kat muttered.

"What?" Kim wanted to know.

"Other than your eyes momentarily changing colors and all your muscles becoming more defined, nothing," Kat told her, a slim eyebrow rising up.

"Enough! Lord Zedd requests your presence!" Scorpina bellowed.

The three women shared a look and nodded. Kim had been dressed in a black leather dress and black veil. "Let's go," Kim told the girls who nodded.

--

"We're ready," Cestro told the two teams who were getting ready to enter the rip into Zedd's dimension; because the hole was large enough and this new realm so unfamiliar, the teams were taking a ship through instead of traveling on foot.

"Teams 1 and 2 are set," Chogan called from the bridge of the ship. He and Pallaton were the ace pilots among those going. Inside the ship, the Strike Force team had stored their cycles and carried their pendants with them, the same ones that housed and accessed their zords.

"Good luck, Rangers," Ninjor's voice floated across the communications channel just as the ship disappeared into the dimensional rip.

--

Jason, Zack, and Justin struggled against their chains, wanting to get free. A sudden beeping filled the room. "What the heck is that?" Zack asked, confused.

"It sounds like my old communicator," Jason muttered.

"I thought they didn't work anymore?" Justin asked.

"After the Red Ranger mission, Tommy had them fixed, just in case. Only Andros and T.J. know I have mine, other than Tommy that is." Jason managed to wiggle his hands in front of him. As soon as he did, a familiar six toned chime sounded again. Zack scooted over and between he and Jason, they answered the call. "Jason here."

"Boy, are you hard to track down," Aisha's lovely voice teased.

"Sha, I could kiss your smart mouth if I wasn't shackled," Jason shot back.

"Watch it, Dragon Boy," Rocky's voice came next.

"Tell me Tommy's with you," Jason responded.

"I'm right here, Bro. How's Kim and the others?"

"We're fine, T; thanks for asking," Zack muttered.

"Where's Kim?"

"Zedd had Goldar drag her, Kat and Tanya off earlier. We don't know where they are now."

"Damn!"

Zack, Justin and Jason shared looks. Tommy didn't sound happy. "Tommy?"

"We're on our way, hang on."


	7. Chapter 6: Memories Of The Past Pt 2

**Power Rangers: Galactic Strike Force  
****Chapter 6 -** Memories Of The Past Pt 2  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** April 18, 2007

**Genre:** Action/Romance  
**Ships:** Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
**Timeframe:** AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
**Setting:** Earth, Eltar, Aquitar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own the Strike Force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**AN:** I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to get this update out. Other ideas, school, and just plain laziness have gotten in the way. I've had this chapter and the other two that follow it done for a few months now, I just keep forgetting about it. Thanks to those of you who've emailed me, asking me to update. I appreciate the support.

_"Lost love is still love. It takes a different form, that's all. You can't see their smile or bring them food or tousle their hair or move them around a dance floor. But when those senses weaken, another heightens. Memory. Memory becomes your partner. You nurture it. You hold it. You dance with it." -- Mitch Albom --_

--

November 2003  
Eltar

"She's training so hard," Kaia murmured to Sani as they watched Kimberly go through an extremely complicated kata.

"She always trains this hard," Sani told her. "She's had to, in order to strengthen her powers."

Kimana and Chogan approached them, joining their conversation. "Did she really have her powers stripped from her?" Chogan asked. There was a rumor that had been going around the Capital Residence, thanks to a lot of the staff, about Kimberly having been stripped of her Ranger powers during her first tenure as a Ranger.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you've heard. A friend of hers, the one who later became her successor on the Morphin team, was under a spell and stole her power coin."

Kimana piped up, "That's the equivalent of our pendants, right?" She touched the frosted yellow crystal pendant that hung just above her breasts.

"Yes," Sani told her. "Because her coin was stolen, Zordon and Alpha 5 had to sever her powers from her body, because when Ninjor gave the team their Ninjetti powers, they were tied to their very life essence. In having the power severed from her, she had to rely on her teammates until the coin was retrieved. By the time that happened, according to Billy, the damage to her, mentally, physically, and emotionally was too deep to reverse," Sani explained then quieted. Kimberly was approaching them, and just from the way she walked, he could tell she was tense and upset.

"Discussing the finer points of my time as Earth's Pink Ranger?" she all but growled.

"We're sorry, Taregan," Kaia spoke up. "We were curious."

"Next time, ask me." Kim gave Sani a look before she strode into the palace.

The four looked thoroughly chastised. "Ouch."

"Don't worry. Taregan can't stay mad for long. Come, we have more training to attend to," Sani told them, gesturing for the group to move further into the training grounds.

--

She stood on her balcony and watched the movements of the city beyond the palace walls. Her thoughts were on the morpher that lay in the vault deep within the confines of the palace. Ninjor had sent it to her, with explicit instructions that she not give it to just anyone until she deemed them worthy. When she'd opened the package and noticed the white frosted glass with it, she could have wept. She hadn't even talked it over with the others – no one would ever claim the White Ranger mantle – that honor was reserved for one man, and one man only, however unfair that was.

Only Billy knew why she was cranky and irritated today; it was HIS birthday. She wondered briefly what he was doing but when the pain came, she pushed it, and thoughts of him, out of her mind. Unfortunately, her Falcon was her past, and had no place in her future – she'd seen to that most effectively.

"Kimberly," Billy's voice broke her thoughts.

Turning, she saw him standing with the newly arrived Cestria and Delphine. "What?'

"We've been summoned to the communications room," he told her.

Worry speared through her. "What's wrong?"

Delphine smiled. "The newest Earth team has defeated their evil."

--

"Who are they?" Kaia asked.

"They're known as Ninja Storm. Red, Yellow, Crimson, Navy, Green and Blue, who happens to be the only female," Andros answered.

Kim grinned at that. The only two female Rangers to defend Earth over the years, who had deferred from the traditional Pink and Yellow, had been Delphine, and Alyssa from the Wild Force team a year before.

"Seriously?" Kaia laughed. It was a surprise to have a girl Ranger that deviated from tradition, but Kaia herself was a prime example as Red Ranger.

"Yes. She's one of only a handful of female rangers to not be Pink or Yellow and only the third to defend Earth as a color different from those two," Andros told her, making Kim smile even broader as she'd been thinking the same thing.

"How are they holding up?" Kim questioned, drawing everyone's attention back to the reason for the conference call with the Red Space Ranger.

"So far so good. You know it usually takes a while to recover," he told her, pointing out her experience as a Ranger.

"Keep us posted. Taregan out."

The Strike Force team was quiet when the transmission ended. "What now?" Peta asked. He'd been privy to every meeting Billy and Kimberly had had, such as this, since Kimberly had joined the team.

"We train," Kimberly spoke, her voice firm. "We train hard, and if we're needed, we'll head to Earth to help out."

The team nodded and dispersed to go about their various duties. "Kim?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Billy asked her.

"I'm fine."

--

The sanctuary was quiet save for the occasional chirp of a bird or the humming of bees. Her mind was blank, her breathing calm and her body still. It wasn't often she got more than a few minutes to herself. She knew her solitude was thanks to her brother Wolf, and of course the training the Strike Force rangers were doing with the Aquitian and Space Rangers.

"It is very peaceful here," a voice announced. Kimberly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Prince Trey," she greeted the figure. She stood quickly and moved to give him a brief hug.

"Billy told me I would find you here, Taregan. How have you been?"

Kim smiled. "Better. What brings you here?"

Trey smiled in return before sobering. "I am just checking on Rhiannon. Mother had a vision, and I want to put her at ease."

The Pink Ranger's expression was gravely serious. "Is everything okay?"

"Mother seemed to think Rhia was in trouble. She will be relieved when I contact her and let her know my ever headstrong sister is fine."

"How long are you staying?" Kim asked as they walked around.

"For a few days. I need to speak with Delphine, Aurico, and Billy about a few important matters."

"Good. The others could use a good butt kicking by the legendary Gold Ranger."

Trey just grinned. "Of course."

--

"How come Rhiannon, Kaia, Peta, and Sani are the only ones still standing?" Kimberly asked as she stood before her team.

"Because the rest of us suck?" Kimana muttered.

Kim glared at her. "No. It's because the rest of you don't train hard enough and because they're use to training hard. We'll be stepping up your training schedules. This is not a game, and I'll be damned if you aren't up to the standards you should be as Rangers."

Those on their butts groaned. "Taregan, why didn't you participate?" Chogan huffed.

"Because I don't need to," Kimberly shot back.

"I think it's only fair if you faced Prince Trey, one on one," Pallaton announced.

Trey looked a little nervous and more than a bit surprised when Kim started stretching. "Taregan?"

"They want to see us spar, so they're going to see us spar."

Nodding, Trey began centering himself. "You're not going to seriously do this, are you?" Rhiannon asked Kim, who nodded. "Taregan, my brother could kill you."

"If I got cocky like everyone else and didn't concentrate, yes, he could. I have years of untapped experience, Rhiannon, to draw on. Don't forget I can hold my own."

Done stretching, Kim moved to stand in the fighting circle that was drawn on the mats. Trey joined her and the two bowed to each other before the fight began. They circled around each other, trying to gauge what the other was going to do. Wanting to catch her off guard, Trey swung out first. Kim back flipped away from him and as her feet came up, she caught him in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

The others gasped slightly when Kim stood in a read stance with a smirk on her face. Trey dropped back into his own ready stance and they circled again. This time, it was Kim who stuck out first, using a leg sweep and then a roundhouse kick, causing him to flip back. Not waiting for him to recover, Kim started a series of spins, kicks, punches and ended with one forceful, double palmed thrust to his stomach to send him to the mats.

"How is she doing that?" Rhiannon gasped. For a goof portion of their training, the majority of the team had only ever seen Kim demonstrate moves or perform katas, she'd never been in an all out practice fight before, let alone a real fight, before their eyes.

"That's from training with Jason, Rocky, Zack, Adam, and Tommy, not to mention Trini and Aisha," Billy grinned.

The younger Rangers were awed that their leader actually had fight to back up all the lessons she'd been drilling into their heads. "Not to mention her time with Ninjor and Dulcea," Peta added. "You don't spend time with two Ninjetti masters and not learn a thing or two."

"I yield!" Trey called s Kim stood over him, her foot poised near his chin.

Kim smiled, withdrew her foot and extended her hand. "Thank you for a good match."

"Thank you. Jason and Tommy trained you well."

Kim's eyes sparked pink. She hadn't known Trey knew of her past, and his comment just told her how much he really knew. "Trey…"

"Zordon would be proud, Kimberly," he told her, smiling, before he moved to get a towel and something to drink. Closing her eyes against a wave of grief, Kim stormed off the training field, leaving her team to watch her in shock.

"I'll go talk to her," Kaia murmured.

--

"Are you alright?" Kaia asked, sinking down onto the bank of the pond with Kim.

"I will be," Kim sighed. "My nerves are still raw in some areas."

Kaia nodded. "You're not use to bottling up your feelings, are you?"

"No, I'm not, but if I lose control now, someone could get hurt," Kim told her, her voice serious.

"Your powers are greater than Ninjor's?"

Kim sighed. "They have the potential to be. I've been an active Ranger off and on for nearly fifteen years, far more than any other, including the great Tommy Oliver."

Kaia gave her a look, knowing how sore of a subject that Tommy was from the few times she'd been around Kimberly when he was mentioned. "It'll be okay."

The Pink and Red Rangers smiled. "Yeah, it will be."


	8. Chapter 7: The Search

**Power Rangers: Galactic Strike Force  
Chapter 7 -** The Search  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** May 31, 2007

**Genre:** Action/Romance  
**Ships:** Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
**Timeframe:** AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
**Setting:** Earth, Eltar, Aquitar  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own the Strike Force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**AN:** I apologize for the long delay. As I said in Chapter 6, lots of stuff has gotten in the way. Hope this makes up for it.

_"You never realize what kind of love you have, until you almost walk away from it; then it may be too late." -- Source Unknown --_

_"I have found love in you, and found you in the search of love." -- Source Unknown --_

_"Love is born with a smile, grows with a kiss, and dies with a tear." --- Source Unknown --_

--

"Everyone set?" Tommy asked. The two teams were poised and anxious to get their mission over with. For the Strike Force team, the absence of their mentor and leader shadowed their hearts. They wouldn't be whole again until she was safe. For the original Ninja Rangers, this mission was their last, hopefully, and yet again the lives of six of their friends hung in the balance. It was nothing new, but unlike times before, it was crucial that they were successful.

"We're ready," Peta told him. The Gold Ranger held Kaia's hand tightly, knowing there was a slight possibility that he might not see her alive again.

Tommy nodded and turned to group with other four members of the original Ninjetti. "Guys…"

"Don't say it," Aisha growled. "We all make it out, no ifs, ands or butts, understood?"

Tommy, Adam, and Billy grinned. "So what's the plan, oh fearless leader?" Rocky joked, hoping to break the ice.

"You guys, keep the hallways open; we're going after Jason, Zack and Justin first before we go look for the girls."

Aisha shook her head. "Adam, Billy and I should go after them. You, Sani and Kaia should go after the girls. We can join you when we got the others safe and sound."

Adam and Billy nodded, making Tommy roll his eyes and Rocky laugh. "Out voted, as usual," Rocky ribbed Tommy, who glared at him.

"Are you…?" Tommy stopped mid sentence when Aisha stood in front of him, hands on her hips, head cocked to the side, and a gleam in her eyes. "Alright, I'll retract the question."

"Thank you," Aisha grinned, and then she sobered. "Are you ready for this?"

The White Ranger swallowed and nodded. "As read as I'll ever be."

"_We've arrived at a small planet," _Pallaton announced over the loud speakers.

Tommy, Billy, and Rocky headed for the bridge while Aisha and Adam got the others ready to deploy. "Well?" Chogan asked.

"Pallaton, stay with the ship, keep it cloaked. Chogan, head out with the others," Tomm commanded. Pallaton nodded and gave them a thumbs up as the four moved to disembark.

"Let's move!" Rocky called out, the two teams waiting at the end of the cargo ramp as Pallaton took the ship down through the planet's atmosphere and landed, hitting the cloaking system as soon as they set down.

--

"My Lord, we have guests," Scorpina informed him as she entered the room where the wedding was to take place.

"The Falcon and his pathetic followers are too late. By the time they get past all our traps, the Crane will legally be mine!"

Scorpina nodded and strode back out to where the three women stood. "My Lord is ready. WALK!"

First Tanya entered, followed by Katherine and then Kimberly. Goldar had Jason, Zack and Justin standing near the altar. "My lovely bride," Zedd laughed.

Kim tried not to cringe. As she moved closer and closer to the front of the room, her system argued for her to act. 'TOMMY!' she uttered silently, wishing he had arrived sooner.

"Are you ready, my pet?" Zedd all but purred.

The Pink Ranger waited until Kat and Tanya were behind her as she stood with Zedd, before she put her plan to work. "I'd rather die than marry you, Zeddie!" Kim growled, tossing her veil at him. Kat and Tanya rushed toward the boys while Kim took on Zedd, who was struggling with the veil still. "Get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

"We're not leaving you!" Jason yelled, fighting against the bonds holding him.

Kim parried a blow from Zedd with her forearms before she shouted, "Jason, for God's sake, just do as you're told for once! GO!"

Zack and Kat grabbed his arms and drug him toward the exit, which was now blocked by Goldar and Scorpina. "Damn it!" Zack hissed.

"Zack, you and Tanya take Scorpina. Kat, Justin, help me with Goldar!" Jason ordered. The four followed his orders immediately and without question. Before they really had a chance to fight, a series of explosions went off, rocking the building. "You will die, Pink Crane!" Zedd yelled.

"That's fine, but I'm taking your ugly ass with me if I do!" Kim responded, locking their hands and arms together even as she dug down deep into the well of power inside of her. "I'm not a helpless little girl anymore, Zedd! I don't need my White Knight to rescue me at every turn; you picked the wrong Ranger to mess with!"

"I'm going to kill you, and then drop your lifeless body before him. It'll be fun to watch the life drain out of him before I rid myself of his pesky presence as well!"

Kim's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. She managed to let the teams that were coming to save them know what was going on and where they were, over her link with them all, before she closed herself off from them and began to battle Zedd earnestly.

--

Halfway down the hallway they were traveling down, Tommy fell to his knees and uttered a heart wrenching cr. "Tommy?" Billy called out, dropping to his knees beside the White Ranger.

"They're all in the throne room," he managed to choke out, feeling the bile rising in his throat. Billy's fingers tightened on Tommy's arms while Adam and Aisha caught each other, the three of them feeling Kim's message and power slam into them before it was suddenly gone, as if yet again it was cut off from them. A look at Sani and Kaia told the others they were experiencing the same thing.

"We've got to book it!" Aisha managed as the Rangers got to their feet and started racing down the hallway.

--

"We've got company!" Rocky announced to the others of his group. A swarm of putties came flying down the hallway at them from a door that had slid open.

"What are these things?" Peta growled even as he engaged two of them.

"Zedd's putties! Aim for the Z on their chest!" Rocky told them, taking four of them on by himself.

The four younger Rangers nodded to him before engaging the putties. Chogan and Kimana paired off while Peta and Rhiannon found themselves back to back. The four were momentarily amazed as they fought that Rock was holding his own before they were too busy to think beyond survival.

"As if I didn't take out enough of you during my Ranger days!" Rocky growled, expertly swinging out and hitting the putties around him. He was startled to see the putties multiplying every time he hit the Z on their chests.

"This isn't working!" Rhiannon cried out.

"I take it they didn't do this before?" Chogan asked Rocky.

Rocky just shot the younger Ranger a look. "No, they didn't!" he hissed. The Red Ape was fast losing the control he had on his temper. "WOULD YOU FUCKING CLAY BRAINS DIE ALREADY!" he yelled, thrusting his hands into the Z's of two putties. His palms flared red and then the putties melted into a puddle on the floor.

"Okay, that was gross!" Kimana snapped, ducking the fists flying at her head.

"It may be gross, but it worked!" Rocky hollered, noting for a split second how much like Kim Kimana had just sounded.

Nodding to each other, the four younger Rangers pooled their powers as they'd seen Rocky do and used it to melt the putties around them. When they were done, the five stood together, chests heaving as they caught their breaths. Suddenly, Rocky cried out and fell to his knees.

"Rocky!" Rhiannon cried, sinking down on her knees next to him. "What's wrong?"

The four Strike Force Rangers suddenly felt the white hot surge that had just rushed through Rocky's body as the Red Ape gasped. "Kim. They're in the throne room. Kim's facing Zedd, on her own," he answered, almost as if he were in a trance.

--

"WHOA!" Aisha cried out when the group skidded into the throne room. Zack and Tanya were more than holding their own against Scorpina while Jason, Kat and Justin were keeping Goldar, at leas they thought it was Goldar, busy. And then there was Kim, at the front of the room, facing Zedd, by herself.

"Tired Kimmie?" Zedd taunted.

Kim cringed at the way he said her name. "Not on your life," she hissed. She hoped Dulcea and Ninjor had been telling the truth about her powers, because she was about to put it to the test.

Carefully, the Pink Ranger began gathering her powers. The others were amazed and scared when her body lifted a foot off the ground and her shoulder-length auburn hair began flying around her head and face. Her body was suddenly haloed in pink power that was shot through with black and white.

"What's happening?" Kaia cried out.

"Kim's losing control of the balance of power she's carrying!" Billy yelled.

"What?" Tommy struggled to understand.

The Blue Ninjetti shook his head. "She never wrote about it in her diary, in case someone ever took that, but part of her illness has been struggling to balance the control she has over her powers – one half is good, the other evil."

"Say what?" Zack uttered as he and Tanya dropped the unconscious Scorpina on the floor.

"When Zedd and Rita took Kim's coin, they tainted her Ninja powers. She was still recovering from that when Maligore changed her."

Tanya looked confused. "But Lerigot changed her back!"

Billy nodded. "He had to do it faster than when he did it with Jason, and something happened in the process, something we didn't discover until she was training with Ninjor and Dulcea to restore her Ninjetti powers."

The team watched on in horror as Zedd struck out at Kim, sending her flying against a wall. "You guys help Jason! I'm going to help Kim!" Tommy ordered. No one questioned Tommy's orders as they rushed off to help the trio of Rangers battling Goldar while Tommy rushed to the aide of the fallen Pink Ranger.

"Are you afraid to face me alone, Jason?" Goldar taunted.

"BACK OFF!" Jason ordered the others, who did as told, including Sani and Kaia.

"Prepare to die, Power Brat!" Goldar hissed.

"Not in this lifetime!" Jason hollered. The others gasped in surprise as Jason's body suddenly glowed. A voice inside his heart and mind prompted him to call out, "I summon the power of the Tyrannosaurs and Red Dragon!"

The red power filled Jason from head to toe before dying down. "What madness is this?" Goldar demanded.

Jason just grinned, his body filled with awareness that he'd never had before; he was still tied to the Morphin Grid. "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

The pair were soon locked in combat while the others watched on. "I feel useless," Kaia muttered.

"Then allow me to keep you busy!" Zedd cackled, sending bolts of energy at the Rangers.

"EDENOI RED FOX RANGER POWER!"

"ELTAR BLUE ELEPHANT RANGER POWER!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Billy ordered, Adam and Aisha on either side of him.

"THE FROG!"

"THE BEAR!"

"THE WOLF!"

Justin, Kat, Zack and Tanya grabbed Scorpina's body and dragged her toward the opposite side of the room.

Meanwhile, Tommy approached the pink, white and black glowing figure that was lying in the rubble of her impact on the wall. Tommy's fear was only held back by the knowledge that Kim was still alive, as he felt her through their link.

"Kimberly," he whispered, reaching down to scoop her up.

"Tommy," she moaned in pain, her eyes clenched tight to ward off the headache and nausea.

"It's me, Beautiful," he tried to reassure her, and himself. "Anything broken?"

"Just my pride," she coughed. "And maybe a rib or two."

Tommy cringed when she sat up and winced in pain. "Other than that?"

Kim blew out an unsteady breath and let him pull her to her feet. "I'm so sick of him interfering with my life," she ground out, changing the subject. "This twisted fascination with me has to go."

The White Ranger attempted to smile but was suddenly awestruck by his beloved Crane. Her hair was haloed around her in a mass of waves that hung down to just below her shoulders. Her normally doe-brown eyes were the same pink that surrounded her body in a haze. She wore the Strike Force Ninja uniform, piped in luminescent pink. "Handsome, now is not the time to gawk," she teased gently.

Tommy reached out a hand to touch her cheek. He was amazed when the pink power enveloped his hand and caused his body to tingle. "LOOK OUT!" Katherine's voice ripped through the air. Kim and Tommy turned in time to see Zedd's attack barreling toward them.


	9. Chapter 8: Memories Of The Past Pt 3

**Power Rangers: Galactic Strike Force  
Chapter 8: **Memories Of The Past Pt 3  
**By: **Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** May 31, 2007

**Genre: **Action/Romance  
**Ships:** Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
**Timeframe:** AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
**Setting:** Earth, Eltar, Aquitar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own the Strike Force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**AN:** -- grins -- Another chapter, and we're closing in on the final battle, which began in the last chapter. Thanks for sticking by this story.

"_He has honor if he holds himself to an ideal of conduct though it is inconvenient, unprofitable, or dangerous to do so.__" -- Walter Lippmann -- _

"_Every human has four endowments- self __awareness__, conscience, independent will and creative imagination. These give us the ultimate human freedom... The power to choose, to respond, to change.__" -- Stephen R. Covey --_

"_Some people think only intellect counts: knowing how to solve problems, knowing how to get by, knowing how to identify an advantage and seize it. But the functions of intellect are insufficient without courage, love, __friendship__, compassion and empathy.__" -- Unknown --_

"_Leadership__ is unlocking people's potential to become better.__" -- Bill Bradley --_

"_For an instant, __love__ can transform the world.__" -- Unknown --_

--

"You're quiet," a voice whispered in her ear.

"Seems to be the only way to be these days," she whispered back. Sighing, she unfolded herself from her sitting position and looked to her teacher. "It's almost time, isn't it?"

The tall blonde nodded. "You're ready, Little Crane."

"I'm terrified."

"I know," Dulcea told her. "This journey will be far more perilous than your first, and you'll only have yourself to lean on."

"I won't be seeking the Great Power this time, will I?" Kim asked as the two strode to the edge of the Temple where, once, long ago, they'd stood with five others – a wolf, a bear, an ape, a frog, and a falcon.

Dulcea shook her head, her great mane of blonde bouncing around her face. "No, you're seeking the balance between good and evil, and a path far different than being a Ninjetti warrior."

Kim took a deep breath, raised her right arm across her chest, hand fisted over her heart. "Thank you, Master Warrior."

"May your agility, grace, compassion and determination aide you on our journey, Pink Crane."

Turning, Kim took the same route she had years before, in what seemed like another lifetime, toward the Neola Jungle.

--

She found she made better time through the jungle than the last time, knowing which area's to avoid. She tensed when she entered the clearing at the monolith. Memories assaulted her and she fought to push them back. She could hear Rocky and Tommy taunting the rock warriors while Aisha, Adam and Billy made sarcastic comments and tried to out run and out maneuver the guardians.

"_Ninjetti Corkscrew Kick! Eight ball, corner pocket!"_

The memory of Tommy's comment caused her to close her eyes against a wave of grief that threatened the tight hold she had on her emotions. "Love is the greatest joy, deepest sorrow, highest accomplishment and angriest regret anyone will ever find."

Kim's eyes opened to see a nebula of white and crystal blue particles in front of her. "Who are you?"

"One of the first," the being spoke. "Why have you come here, Earth's Pink Crane? You've already received the power of the monolith."

"I've come to find the balance to the power I carry," she explained, her tone betraying the embarrassment she felt at not being able to balance the power on her own.

"You already have the balance."

"No, I don't. I have a battle raging inside of me because I allowed Maligore to play off my jealousy and my fear and hurt over something that was done to me!" she spat at the cloud.

"Pink Crane, I say again, you already have the balance. Awareness of the war within you is one strand of it. Do you know the others?"

Kimberly slowly sank to her knees, her head in her hands. "I'm so tired of riddles, and of trying to make sense of what's happened to me."

"The balance you seek is made of four strands. Awareness is one. Name the other three," the being finally told her, spelling out her mission to her.

Kim's head came up. "I honestly don't know."

"How odd, when you've experienced them far more than most. What are the keys to your power? What holds you in check? You have the power to destroy worlds at your fingertips, should you choose to do so. What stops you from doing that?"

The former Pink Ranger's face was fierce. "I made a promise, a commitment to uphold justice and peace."

"Honor. Correct. You stand by your world. Those who can't keep the balance often don't know how to stay true to the promises they made, or their so-called ideals. Name the last two."

Kim looked thoughtful now before her eyes closed and a painful look crossed her features. Images of her family filtered through her mind. She hadn't contacted them in what seemed like forever, and missed them desperately. More images assaulted her, only these were of the friends she'd left behind and the teammates she currently shared her mission with. "Friends, family, teammates, even in memory they keep the balance for me when I can't do it myself."

"Leadership and friendship make one strand. Your teammates, past and present, look to you for guidance. Friends look to you for love and acceptance. Family holds pride and love. What is the last?"

The auburn haired former Ranger didn't have time to ponder that as the most important person in her life made themselves known. A shrill cry from a bird drew her attention to the sky. "Tommy!" she gasped as the familiar form of her beloved's animal spirit circled overhead.

"Crane?"

"The last strand is love."

The cloud-like being seemingly smiled. "Very good, Pink Crane. Love, above all others, balances power more successfully because it is as intense and all consuming as love."

"Awareness, honor, friendship and leadership, and love," Kim murmured.

"Remember them always, Zordon's chosen," the being told her before it disappeared.

Kim watched as the door to the monolith opened, and instead of the pyramid with the sacred animals emerging, a small crane appeared just inside, haloed in golden-pink light. "Congratulations, Kimberly Hart," a voice boomed. "You have finally attained the status of Master Warrior."

Kim gasped. "Who are you?"

"I am the original Pink Crane Ninjetti, Princess and ruler of the planet Phadoes."

The former Pink Ranger's eyes welled. "I am not worthy of the honor you bestowed on me so long ago," she murmured.

The Crane's head cocked to the side before the voice became soothing and filled with emotion. "You have always honored me, Kimberly. You were the Falcon's light in his most trying times, as he was yours."

"I destroyed that!" Kim cried out.

"You were hurt, scared, and you ran to protect what was left. In doing so, you lost your way. Now you've chosen the path of light once more."

Kimberly's soft weeping tore at the crane's heart. "I'm so tired."

"The journey ahead will be wrought with peril, and you have many more lessons to learn. Are you read for what lies before you?" the Crane asked, acting as though it hadn't heard her. She knew that if she gave into Kimberly's cries, the former Ranger wouldn't want to continue on.

A fierce look crossed Kimberly's features. Tired or not, she knew she wasn't about to give up, and it looked like the Crane wasn't going to give in to her pity party. "I'm ready."

"Good. Alongside the title of Master Warrior, I also bestow another on you – that of Ninjetti Princess, heir to Phadoes."

Kimberly's whole body trembled as she stared at the crane in disbelief. "I don't understand."

"You are the first person since Dulcea's appointment as Master Warrior, and the destruction of the Ninjetti, to attain this level of power. More importantly, you have done so under my banner. I can think of no higher honor than making you the new heir to Phadoes. There will be others, eventually, and you will be needed to lead them. Do you accept?"

Kimberly smiled through her tears, a ray of hope and light shinning into her soul for the first time in ages. "Yes."

"Good. Now, a few friends would like to say hello."

The former Pink Ranger gasped when five other animals walked out of the monolith. "Guys!" Kim cried out, her voice soft.

Each uttered their signature sound before all six stared to glow with the power of the Rangers that had represented them. "Good luck, Pink Crane of Earth," the Crane said before the six disappeared and Kimberly collapsed from exhaustion and grief.

--

"Congratulations," Dulcea's voice reached her ears.

"What?" Kim groaned, rolling over on her back. "Dulcea? How'd I get back here?"

"Your powers."

It took Kim a few minutes to decipher what Dulcea had said. "Well, they've never done that before."

The Master Warrior laughed. "You were never a Master Warrior or Ninjetti Princess before either."

Rolling her eyes, the former Pink Ranger allowed Dulcea to pull her up. "True. Now what?"

"You'll need to return home," Dulcea told her.

"Why?"

"Because I need your help," someone spoke up.

Kimberly let out a gasp. She hadn't seen the man before her in what seemed like forever. "Billy?"

"Hello Kim," he grinned. The former Pink Ranger was about to launch herself at him until he shook his head. "This is just a holographic projection, Kim. I'm still on Aquitar."

"What's wrong?"

"I need your help. Can you come back, meet me on Aquitar?"

Kimberly's face hardened. "I should be able to, why?"

"I'll explain when you get here. See you soon, and by the way, congratulations."

Kim blinked when the hologram winked off and Billy's image disappeared. "I guess I'm headed for Aquitar."

Dulcea smiled. "You're ready, Kimberly; there is nothing more I can teach you."

The former Pink Ranger gasped when Dulcea sunk to one knee before her, bowing. "Dulcea."

"Safe journey, Your Highness."

When Dulcea stood up she was awestruck by Kim throwing her arms around her. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Little Crane."


	10. Chapter 9: Zedd vs The Ninjetti

**Power Rangers: Galactic Strike Force  
Chapter 9: **Zedd vs. The Ninjetti  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised: **July 5, 2007

**Genre: **Action/Romance  
**Ships:** Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
**Timeframe:** AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
**Setting:** Earth, Eltar, Aquitar  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own the Strike Force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**AN:** Yeah, sorry for the wait. I just finished this chapter (writing it) about 3 days ago, but haven't had time to type it up. I promise, the next chapter is about half written right now, I hope it doesn't take me as long to get it updated.

"_My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force; I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice; my responsibility; win or lose, only I hold the key to my destiny." -- __Elaine Maxwell --_

--

Tommy let out a grunt when Kimberly's body collided with his. He was amazed that they were still standing, but more so when he opened his eyes and saw a swirling cloud of pink and black holding off Zedd's power energy attack. "Kim?"

"Tommy, you need to get ready to ninja streak, because when I drop this shield, all hell is going break loose."

"What about you?"

Kim grinned over her shoulder at him. "Don't worry about me. Get to the others. Tell Kaia and Sani to summon the rest of the team."

"For?"

"Tell Bill they're ready for their final attack."

Tommy gave her a confused look. "Kimberly."

"Tommy, please, I know it grates, but just do it."

He nodded. "Be careful."

Kim grinned again. "Catch you on the flipside, Handsome," she told him before turning her attention back to her shield. "NOW!"

The White Ranger ninja streaked away from her when the shield fell. "BILL! KAIA! SANI!"

The three in question surged forward. "Tommy?"

"Kim said call the others, they're ready for the final attack." The White Ranger felt his stomach drop out when a look of horror flashed across Billy's face. "Billy?"

"Kaia, Sani, call the others. NOW!" Billy ordered.

"What's wrong?" Aisha demanded to know. Jason and Goldar were still fighting and Kim was facing Zedd on her own, leaving the others to gather together.

"If we don't hurry, we've got a good chance of losing Kim!" Billy snapped.

"Tommy! Look!" Katherine cried out. The White Ranger spun around in the direction she was pointing. He turned just in time to see Zedd blow Kimberly through the wall.

"Kimberly!"

--

"Cestro?" Cestria asked.

"Another hole has been ripped in the dimensional wall."

"By what?" Conner gasped, the others gathering behind his chair.

Cestro almost cringed. "By Taregan."

All eyes swung to the Blue Alien Ranger, shock evident.

"Oh God!" Kira chirped in alarm.

--

Rhiannon knelt next to Peta, making sure he was alright since they had just discharged their powers in a way they hadn't thought possible. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "It's like you were hit harder than the rest of us."

"It's Kaia," he gasped, struggling to separate his love's agony from his own.

"KIM!" Rocky's voice ripped through the air, sending involuntary shudders through the others until they too felt what the Pink Ranger was feeling.

"Let's MOVE!" Pallaton's voice sounded as he came running down the hall toward the group. Chogan helped Rocky up while Pallaton knelt next to Rhiannon and Peta and helped the Gold Ranger to his feet. The two girls were soon leading the way, all of them feeling Kaia and Sani's urgent call on top of a haze of what ever was going on with Kimberly.

--

Jason grunted as he sank to a knee, panting. Goldar mimicked his pose, both out of breath. The former Red and Gold Ranger spared a glance to his little sister and only saw a hole in the wall she'd been standing next to. Pushing away his fear, Jason faced Goldar once more.

"Tired Jason?"

"Are you?" he shot back.

"Titans don't TIRE!" Goldar roared, surging to his feet.

Jason simply shook his head and sighed, before he pushed himself to his feet and charged his opponent.

--

Across the room from Jason and Goldar, the Rangers huddled together. "Someone, please, tell me you have a plan," Kaia grumbled miserably.

"Sani, Kaia, wait for the others. The rest of us are going to go against Zedd," Tommy told them, waiting until they nodded before he turned his attention to Billy.

"Tommy, you need to help them," Billy nodded toward the two active Rangers, reminding Tommy that he was now a member of Strike Force.

"But..."

"Look, we've got this handled," Billy grinned under his mask. "Adam, did you bring what I asked you to?"

Adam nodded. "Hayley sent Tommy's too, just in case."

Tommy looked confused until Adam brought his wrists up. "Zeonizers?" Aisha asked, hopeful.

"Rocky has his, and I had Zeo I, II and V's with me, plus my own."

"Adam…" Tommy started, trying not to grin under his helmet but the action was futile. He should have known his friends would be prepared for any event.

"Stealth as a Ninja…" Adam teased, shaking his wrists to summon his Zeonizers.

"Kat! Tanya!" Billy called as he and Adam tossed the girls' morphers in their direction.

Kat laughed as she strapped the devices to her wrist. "Adam, I could kiss you!"

"Justin! When Jason's done, give him Tommy's Zeonizers," Adam ordered the young man. Justin nodded in understanding.

"Ladies…" Billy grinned, gesturing with his arm for the two to join Adam.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Adam shouted the command.

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

"You think you'll stop me?" Zedd demanded. "You silly Zeo Rangers could barely stop me the last time."

"We're sure as hell going to try!" Adam shot back at him.

Kaia gasped and stiffened, seeing the Zeo Rangers in the flesh for the first time after having only heard about them through stories and memories Billy and Kim had shared with her. "The Mighty Zeo Rangers," Sani murmured with reverence.

Across the room, Kimberly struggled to her feet and allowed her eyes to take in her friends and teammates, old and new. 'Guys' she thought, smiling, as Adam, Kat and Tanya moved into position with Kaia and Sani. Billy and Tommy headed for where she was recovering from Zedd's blast. She knew that Zack, Aisha and Justin were back by where Scorpina was, trying to stay out of the line of fire as Aisha was the only one with any powers at the moment. Kim's eyes momentarily strayed to Jason, who was in the process of kicking Goldar's ass, and the Pink Ranger couldn't help but smile. Taking a deep breath, she started to center herself to let her powers begin building for her final attack. She could feel Rocky leading the others toward them, and only hoped they arrived in time.

--

"MOVE YOUR ASSES!" Rocky demanded of the Rangers, his body all but flying down the hallway toward an unknown destination.

The group sensed his urgency along with their own. "Gods, don't let us be too late," Kimana muttered.

"Less talking, more running!" Peta ordered. The group obeyed and pushed themselves even faster.

Just when they thought they wouldn't find their friends, Rocky spotted Justin through an open doorway. "JUSTIN!" Rocky hollered to his predecessor.

"ROCKY!" the young man yelled back.

It took the Ninja two seconds to realize the others were morphed and already getting ready to fight Zedd. Quickly, Rocky snapped his wrists up. The Strike Force Rangers blinked in surprise with what happened next. "ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"What the heck?" Chogan choked out.

"A Zeo Ranger? How?" Rhiannon questioned. Her brother had told her stories of Earth's Zeo Rangers, but she had thought the Zeo powers were lost.

"Stop talking, start fighting!" Rocky ordered, rushing into the room past Justin, Zack and Aisha.

"Let's do it!" Peta ordered as the Rangers began their morphs. "ALPHA CENTARI GOLD EAGLE RANGER POWER!"

"TRIFORIA SILVER LIONESS RANGER POWER!"

"LIARIA YELLOW BUTTERFLY RANGER POWER!"

"MIRINOI GREEN RAM RANGER POWER!"

"KO-35 BLACK HAWK RANGER POWER!"

Justin's eyebrows shot up when he saw the Rangers' morph. Jason had told him and Zack about the new Rangers, be hadn't been expecting to see them all in one place. "Do I want to know?" he turned and asked Aisha and Zack, who shrugged.

"Honey, it's a long story, but yes, that's Kim's new team."

"Ah."

--

The sky above the Capital Residence began to darken with each passing moment since Cestro had informed everyone of what he knew. It had been nearly two hours since the others had gone to fight, and those left behind were starting to worry.

"This is not good," Ashley murmured.

"Ash is right, they should have been back by now," Cassie started.

Andros took Ashley's hand while Carlos and T.J. gave Cassie's shoulders a squeeze. "They'll be okay," T.J. assured them.

Carlos nodded in agreement. Andros was the only one who hadn't responded, but his eyes were on the time space hole where the others had gone, his thoughts with them.

--

Jason knew he was losing strength, and fast. He and Goldar had been going back and forth for nearly two hours by his estimate, and even a boost from the Morphin Grid wasn't going to sustain him indefinitely.

"Jason!" Billy's voice reached his ears. "End it already!"

The former Red Ranger looked startled but knew Billy was right. Pushing Billy's commanding tone from his head, he concentrated on beating Goldar. He found it strangely odd that he had the chance to steal Goldar's sword right away. It was like slow motion when he managed to flip the sword from Goldar's grasp to his own before he pointed it at the Titan's throat.

"Do it Jason!" Goldar taunted.

"No, because that's what you want." In a blur of movement, Jason flipped the sword so that when he swung out with it, he was swinging with the handle aimed at Goldar.

Goldar didn't have time to react as the handle of his own sword smashed into his head, knocking him unconscious. "Nice job!" Justin told him, grinning. "Catch!"

Jason dropped the sword and caught the objects Justin had tossed at him. When he saw what they were, he smirked and strapped them to his wrists. "ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

Zedd's head snapped up when he spotted another Ranger headed for him and an unconscious Goldar in a heap on the floor. "You damn brats will die, and you, my dearest Crane, shall be mine as I rule the universe!"

"Think again!" Tommy hissed.

"You will die first, White Falcon."

"You never could keep your attention on the one Ranger who mattered most when it came to you losing, could you?" a voice hissed, drawing Zedd's attention from Tommy.

All eyes took in the woman who was standing behind Zedd, her body aglow with power. "I'm going to make you suffer, then I'm going to make you beg!" he threatened her.

"You wish," Kim uttered. "I'm done with your obsession with me, with your attitude, with you. I'm done running, done being scared. This ends here and now!"

--


	11. Chapter 10: Memories Of The Past Pt 4

**Power Rangers: Galactic Strike Force  
Chapter 10: **Memories Of The Past Pt. 4  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised: **July 9, 2007

**Genre:** Action/Romance  
**Ships: **Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
**Timeframe:** AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
**Setting: **Earth, Eltar, Aquitar  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own the Strike Force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**AN:** Okay, so, it didn't take me long to get this update out, and you'll be happy to know, I have half of the next chapter written out. There really aren't going to be many more chapters, as technically this story was only supposed to be 10 chapters plus a prologue and epilogue, but I think it's going to run over that just a little. Just so you know, I've got special plans for the Epilogue, be on the look out for that. Ideas got shifted for the end of the story, so I've decided to just go with it. Thanks for all the support gang!

**AN2: **I haven't reread most of the story until very recently, and it occurred to me in Chapter 8, I put the wrong planet when Kimberly and Billy are talking at the end. She's returning to Aquitar, not Eltar. My apologies.

_"Without faith, nothing is possible. With it, nothing is impossible." -- Mary McLeod Bethune --_

--

"They've progressed wonderfully," Billy spoke, coming to a stop next to the petite figure watching Sani and Peta training their five new teammates on the grounds below the balcony.

"Yes, they have," she responded quietly. "What are you doing here, Billy? I thought you were tied up on Aquitar?"

The former Blue Ranger smiled and shrugged. "Have you talked to Andros lately?"

"Black," was all she said.

Billy saw the grim look on her face and the glimmer in her eyes. "Yeah, I checked in with Jason; they're doing pretty good considering they've had to deal with an evil Ranger and a few million other things."

"He's come full circle then," she murmured. "From being the evil Ranger to defeating one; Zordon would be proud."

The former Ninjetti nodded. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I have no other choice but to be fine. They," she pointed to the seven Rangers below. "Need me to be strong, to be their leader. They just plain need me. That part of my life can't effect my present, I won't let it. What happened, happened, I've grown past it."

"Your past is part of who you are, Kimberly," Billy spoke her real name as so few were allowed to. Her identity as the Pink Strike Force Ranger, Taregan, and Lady Crane, Princess of the Ninjetti, had all but drowned out the perky, pink-loving gymnast he'd known since childhood. She had carefully immersed herself in her new life, as if she could severe all ties to the one she'd left behind on Earth so long ago.

"Billy? Taregan?" Aurico's voice sounded as the Red Aquitian Ranger walked onto the balcony.

"What's wrong, Aurico?" Kimberly asked, effectively ending the conversation she and Billy were having. The Pink Ranger wasn't the least bit surprised to see him. Usually, wherever Billy and Cestria went, one of Aquitar's Rangers accompanied them.

"The Council has called an emergency meeting at the Parliament Building."

The former Morphin' Rangers shared a look before they took off into the palace, Aurico hot on their tails.

--

Eltar

Alliance of Peace Emergency Council Meeting

Parliament Building

"Taregan," Andros greeted when Kim walked into the Parliament Building flanked by Strike Force. The Red Space Ranger quickly noted that the Rangers were in their Ninjetti uniforms, and as tense as their leader.

"Andros," Kim smiled at him, hoping to put him at ease, though she knew nothing would. "What's happened? Why have they called this meeting?"

Andros shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know. Cassie and Zhane have heard rumors the last couple of hours that it has to do with Dino Thunder."

"Are they okay?"

"As far as I know. He hasn't contacted either Jason or I since they became Rangers."

She nodded curtly and swept past him, her power shimmering around her, dressing her in her formal state robes. The Strike Force team followed her, leaving Andros staring after them for two full seconds before he followed. He had to admit, they had a tendency to make a statement when they swept through any place as they just had.

--

All chattering and side conversations in the meeting room stopped when the doors flew open and Strike Force strode through, catching everyone's attention and looking like a force to be reckoned with. Billy, Cestria and the Aquitian Rangers moved to their section of the audience seats while Andros joined the rest of the Space Rangers, Prince Trey of Triforia, and the Lost Galaxy Rangers, all of whom had been called to attend and now momentarily startled by the entrance of the reserve team.

The Pink Ranger paused briefly when she spotted Dimitria, Ninjor and with a bit of shock, Dulcea, near where the Council was designated to sit. Granted, Dulcea and Dimitria were only astral projections, but it gave her a bit of a shock to see the Master Warrior, let alone that Dimitria was out on the floor and not with the other members of the council in their chamber room.

"Who is that with Ninjor?" Chogan asked, leaning toward Kimberly's back so he could speak in her ear, though the rest of the team heard him loud and clear.

"The one in white is Councilwoman Dimitria of Inquiris," Kaia murmured. "I don't recognize the other, though she's dressed skimpily enough, isn't she."

"Her name is Dulcea of Phadoes," Kimberly finally spoke, her voice sharp with irritation. The team instantly quieted, understanding the unspoken command that was clearly issued.

Pet and Kaia stood just behind their leader, one on each side, their eyes meeting in surprise. "How is she able to be here?" Peta asked.

Kim's shoulders straightened. "Astral projection. She's a Master Warrior of the Ninjetti; she carries powers unimaginable to even you."

"Are we going to go and greet her?" Rhiannon posed.

"I will, the rest of you go sit down."

All of the team except Sani looked shocked at her blatant dismissal of them. "Don't take it personally," Sani told them, all eyes going to him even as Kim strode away from them. "If Dulcea's here, it means trouble is brewing. Few have ever seen the Master Warrior in the years since the Ninjetti and Phadoes fell."

The team sat in their designated area and continued to watch their Pink Ranger stalk toward the trio. All three hit their knees at her presence. "Wow," Kaia murmured.

--

The council continued to drone on and one for hours about the problems facing the Dino Thunder team and what course of action to take, if any, to help them. Kimberly, finally having had enough, rose from her seat and stepped into the center of the room. The council continued to bicker back and forth, while everyone else's attention went to Kimberly.

"That is absolutely ENOUGH!" she yelled, shutting everyone else up, including the council.

"Your Highness," Councilman Minas of Eltar responded.

"Don't you Your Highness me," she warned. "All of you are sitting here, clucking like a bunch of hens, and not one of you have a right to. Dr. Oliver is training them, is fighting with them; they couldn't have a better mentor unless they had Zordon himself."

The council looked thoroughly chastised by her words. "Princess," Councilman Conrad of Alpha Centari started.

"Strike Force is on stand-by until they need us, but I believe this meeting is over. Those of you presently sitting on this council, with Councilwoman Dimitria being the exception, do not understand what it means to be a Ranger and to be going through what Dino Thunder currently is. Shame on all of you," turning, she faced her team. "Let's go, we've wasted enough of our day listening to nonsense."

Happily, the Rangers stood and escorted Kimberly from the building, leaving a quiet room, and a very shocked council and audience, behind.

--

"Wow, we've got the rest of the day off," Pallaton laughed, collapsing onto one of the many couches in the Rangers' unofficial living room.

"Only because Taregan needed some air," Kimana reminded them.

"We should be training," Kaia muttered even as Peta pulled her down next to him on the couch he was sitting on.

He gave her an annoyed but playful look. "Bite your tongue," he told her. "We've been going nonstop for weeks now; it's nice to have a break."

The others murmured in agreement. When Sani walked through the entrance, they heard the loud roar coming from outside from a familiar vehicle. "How long will she be gone?" Rhiannon asked the Blue Elephant Ranger.

"I don't know," he told her truthfully. "She's upset, and she needs some time to herself. Since she only her Ninjetti cycle and no bag of clothes, I assume she's only going to be gone for a few hours."

Chogan looked thoughtful. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Relax, enjoy your time off," he spoke easily. "Kaia's in charge, if any of you need me, I'll be at the Temple." That said, he strode out the same way he'd entered, leaving the Rangers to their own entertainment.

--

She sat on the water's edge, her legs tucked under her, eyes closed. She knew that her teammates were worried but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Part of her was loyal to them, but the larger part of her loyalty belonged to Zordon, his memory, and those she'd served with under his command. It sounded terrible and selfish and like she wasn't letting go of her past, but her time as Earth's Pink Ranger had been so much more different than her time as the Strike Force Pink Ranger.

The council's sniveling and arguing about the Dino Thunder situation still had her angry. That they'd even considered interfering with Tommy's team when he was not only mentoring but fighting alongside them had irritated her beyond belief. He'd been Zordon's prized pupil, the one of the originals of Earth to have stayed longest, if anyone deserved loyalty and faith in the work he was doing now, it was him.

Shaking her head, Kim pushed thoughts of Tommy from her mind. The only other thing those thoughts brought to her was pain, caused by her own stupidity. Taking a deep breath, she let herself float into a meditative state. She found she had no grasp on time, as half a day and most of the night soon passed her by. She also had no idea that her powers had flared around her, causing a light show for those who looked to the horizon to watch the sun set and rise.

--

1 year later

Kimberly's Quarters

Capital Residence

She stepped from her tub and wrapped one of the fluffy white towels around her slim body. Quietly, she went about her nightly routine of rubbing various creams into her skin, to keep it healthy and glowing, before she dressed in a long, silk nightgown and robe that were a deep rose color.

Just as she was about to leave the room, her senses picked up a powerful disturbance in the air. Spinning around, she gasped as a rip seemed to occur in the very fabric of time and space. The rip soon revealed a monstrous looking Lord Zedd, a twisted looking Goldar, and good old Scorpina, looking as hideous as ever. It was the latter whom shot out her fist, slamming it into Kimberly's temple.

The Pink Ranger's last conscious thought was to reach out to Billy and Sani in a blind panic.

--


	12. Chapter 11: Final Battle

Chapter 11: Final Battle  
By: Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Last Revised: December 12, 2010

Genre: Action/Romance  
Ships: Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
Timeframe: AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
Setting: Earth, Eltar, Aquitar

Disclaimer: I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own the Strike Force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

AN: It's been over three years since I worked on this story last. My original intentions were to draw it out some more, but I find after having reread the story that it's just time to end it. The final battle, as a name and an ending, is appropriate in a lot of ways, as you'll come to see. After this chapter, there will be an epilogue. Some of you may be happy with how this ends, some of you may not. I can only hope that you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. And no, I don't think I'll be doing any further stories in this universe.

Dedication: To all the fans of GSF, thanks for the tremendous amounts of support!

"_Life has no guarantees, so live it" – Amy Jo Johnson (spoke just prior to Dancing In-Between on her live album Imperfect)_

GSFGSFGSF

"You're not going to hurt another living soul, ever again!" Kimberly seethed as her power swirled and snapped around her. Though she felt her teams, old and new, fill the back of her mind with support, her attention was solely on Zedd. The monstrosity before her was not the comical villain who'd once changed her purse and lipstick into monsters. No, this being was tainted and twisted and bent on destroying all she held dear if he had the chance. It was up to her and her alone to strike the blow that would cripple him enough for her protégés to do what they'd been trained to.

With a confidence and faith born from years of fighting the good fight, she continued to build her power so great that she could scarcely contain it. The balance of good and evil that she'd fought so hard to maintain was just let go; the harsh grip on her power that she had was released in that moment.

"You cannot defeat me!"

She grinned as the brown of her eyes flickered until there was only pink; pure, bright, luminescent, unadulterated pink. "I know."

They traded blows, knocking each other back several steps. Zedd continue to try and go for Kimberly's head and throat, while the Pink Ranger ducked and came up with several uppercuts, smashing her glowing fists into his jaw.

Tired, they jumped back from each other to regroup and catch their breath. While Zedd was calculating how best to try and attack her, Kimberly felt Billy in her mind, telling her that her Rangers were ready. Swallowing the knot in her throat, Kim knew it was time. In a wildly bright burst, the Pink Ranger loosened her hold on her power, pouring her heart and soul into it as it flared and left her body, enveloping Zedd. The Emperor of Evil's long, throaty, inhuman scream followed Kimberly's blast. It was the last thing she heard before her world went completely black.

GSFGSFGSF

The world around her was bright, so bright it hurt her eyes and made them water. And when her sight adjusted, and she could see the world around her, she let out a startled gasp. She was home. Not Eltar, not Aquitar, not even Phadoes.

She was in Angel Grove.

"Oh God," she gasped softly, her eyes taking in a sight she hadn't seen in over ten years.

"Welcome," an achingly familiar voice greeted her.

Spinning around, she came face to face with two people – one so dear and the other unrecognizable to her eyes but with a comforting presence. "Trini?"

"Hi Sis," the slim Asian woman greeted, moving forward to hug her sister tightly.

"Kimberly?"

It took the Pink Ranger mere seconds to realize who this comforting presence was. "Zordon."

He opened his arms, drawing her shaking body close. His cheek rested against the top of her head. "My little Crane, I am so very proud of you," he murmured.

She cried softly, her face buried against his chest until she jerked back. "I don't understand! I was in the middle of a battle!" she passionately told them.

"And you will be returned to the battle when you're done here," he assured her. His Crane did not give up easily, and being removed from a fight the way she had been was making her worry for those who were in her care. Though far from defenseless, Kimberly had always tried to shield and protect her teammates.

"You won't have much time, Kim; you'll need to say your goodbyes quickly," Trini told her, watching as a harsh understanding filtered into the doe brown eyes of her sister.

Tears fell and Kim's heart broke as she understood clearly that she was dying. "But the others?"

"Will live. Your sacrifice will ensure that."

"Tommy…"

Trini looked so saddened by what she knew her sister was thinking. "He'll be alright, Kimberly. You've already given him what he needed most."

"What's that?"

"Wings to soar on again."

Reality was often a harsh mistress, and despite the breaking of her heart, Kimberly understood clearly what she was being told. For those she loved to live on, she had to give her life for theirs. Her power was so great that it would ensure their safety. Closing her eyes, she knew they would survive, mourn her loss yes, but they would survive. From the day she had first accepted her morpher and understood and accepted the possible consequence for being a defender of peace and good, she knew one of the possible outcomes would be her death. She only hoped those she left behind would be able, some day, to understand the sacrifice she was making.

"He'll be dead, truly, this time, right? I don't want to die knowing he's going to come back and try to destroy the others, not after all we've done to stop him."

At the crux of the Ranger Kimberly had been and had made herself into, defeating Zedd had been her top priority. Of all the villains she'd faced, during both stints she'd done as Pink Ranger, no one had ever messed with, upset, or stalked her quite the way Zedd had. That he had pulled Tommy, Jason and the rest of her teammates into it only added fuel to her fiery desire to beat him once and for all. She would not rest until that desire had been extinguished. "This part of Zedd is his darkest side; once it's done, it's done. He won't be coming back," Zordon assured her, knowing if he told her less, her spirit would keep fighting.

"Then send me back, I'm ready."

GSFGSFGSF

The raw, brutal screams of the Rangers made Zedd laugh with glee. The absolute horror in their voices gave him strength to keep fighting. They weren't terrified of their own deaths; they weren't worried he'd keep going and that they wouldn't be able to stop the path of destruction he was on. They were mourning; the loss of their heart and soul, in the form of one broken Crane, had ripped a hole so deep and dark in their souls that Zedd found himself at the edge of victory. Rip what matters most away and the warrior lost all fight.

The Strike Force Rangers were scattered around the room on hands and knees, sprawled on their backs, or laying on their sides, bruised, bloody and hopeless. Those Rangers who no longer held Ranger powers and the Zeo team had been swatted away like flies the moment they had attacked him. Surprisingly, however, was the fact that Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha and Tommy had morphed into their Ninjetti uniforms and kept coming back for more. At every turn he flung them away from him, but they got back up and continued to strike. Their uniforms were in tatters, their faces swollen and bloody beyond recognition, and yet, they continued to fight. A fitting tribute to the woman they had loved and lost. "Victory is mine; you merely delay the inevitability of your own deaths by continuing to fight."

"You know, you talk too much," a new voice hissed, seconds before a glowing hand slammed through Zedd's chest. The Emperor of Evil let out a silent scream, his head flung back and hands grasping the hand protruding from his chest. "And you're too damn cocky for my liking. You haven't won until the fat lady sings, and guess what, I think I just ripped her vocal cords out."

The Rangers all looked shocked and stricken as they watched Zedd slide to his knees, Kimberly's petite form hovering behind him. She viciously ripped her hand back out of his body, her own pulsing with pink power. "If I die, I'm going to take you with me," he reminded her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered in his ear. "If it means you never come back, I'll gladly lay down my life for those I love. Something you never understood – love is a strength, not a weakness. And for there to be darkness, the light must shine to give it a place to dwell."

"Well played, Little Crane, well played," he gasped, reaching back to grab her neck. Her eyes shot to Tommy's terrified face. "Say goodbye."

'I love you' she mouthed to the White Ranger even as Tommy's eyes widened and he pushed himself from the ground, screaming her name.

"KIMBERLY!"

The second before the White Ranger managed to get to her, Zedd let out a sickening laugh and snapped Kimberly's neck, the sound of the bones breaking reverberating throughout the nearly destroyed throne room. He released her body as he fell forward, his life force finally drained. Kim's own body began to fall backwards, but Tommy caught her in his arms, clutching her to his chest as he hit his knees. Zedd let out a little laugh of satisfaction as Tommy's howls of denial were the last sound his ears heard before he died.

Blinded by the pain of the shattering of their bond with Kimberly, the Strike Force Rangers were on their feet in a second, the dense threads of their powers pooling into a massive ball of light between them. It was Kaia, tears sliding down her cheeks, her heart utterly broken, who grasped the massive sphere of energy and released it at Zedd, completely annihilating his physical body as Kimberly had already taken care of the dark, withering substance that should have been his soul. It was no comfort to any of the Pink Ranger's teammates to see Zedd's physical body merely a pile of ash.

The damage was already done.

For the first time since any of Zordon's chosen had become Rangers, they knew the true helplessness of losing a teammate in battle. All of their power losses had been brutal but they'd lived through it, and had gotten stronger. Trini's death had been tragic and senseless, but utterly, utterly human. Kimberly's death would haunt them all for the rest of their lives, particularly Tommy. The newly reconnected link between the White and Pink Rangers had been destroyed all too soon, leaving a gaping hole where familiar warmth had once been. Even in their years apart, the one constant Tommy had always known, deep down, was the link they shared had still been there. He'd recognized that connection when he'd agreed to help Billy and knew that Kimberly had shielded him from the worst of her pain over the years. Just like she had with Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

With Zedd gone, the Rangers were so engrossed in Kimberly's loss that they didn't realize what was happening around them. It was Justin who sounded the alarm when the throne room started crashing down around them. "GUYS! We have to go! This place is coming down around us!"

The Zeo Rangers quickly helped the Morphin Ninja's to their feet while the Strike Force team pushed to theirs and helped each other. Billy limped forward, his hands going to Tommy's shoulder. The White Ranger was so detached from everything around him, that he gave no sign of acknowledgement. "Tommy, we've got to go!"

The former Blue Ranger could see in the White Ranger's eyes the desire to remain in the ruined castle so he could die with Kimberly. Billy wasn't having it. "DO NOT DEMEAN HER SACRIFICE!" he yelled, watching Tommy flinch. "She'd want you to live, for no other reason than to live for her! Grab her and let's go!"

Shaking off his paralysis, Tommy hoisted Kimberly's lifeless body in his arms and turned to Billy, tears streaming down his face. He nodded to the former Blue and they followed the others out of the hall and headed for their ship.


	13. Epilogue: Accepting Fate

Epilogue: Accepting Fate  
By: Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Last Revised: December 12, 2010

Genre: Action/Romance  
Ships: Tommy/Kim, Billy/Cestria, Pallaton/Rhiannon, Peta/Kaia, Chogan/Kimana, Ashley/Andros, Cassie/T.J, Kendrix/Leo, Maya/Damon, Conner/Kira, and Zhane/Karone with mention of Tommy/Kat  
Timeframe: AU, 1 year after Dino Thunder  
Setting: Earth, Eltar, Aquitar

Disclaimer: I don't own Tommy, Kim, Billy or any of the characters from the series Power Rangers. I do own the Strike Force characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

AN: With this epilogue, the story was supposed to come to a close. But from the beginning, I've been toying with an idea for this, perhaps because I just couldn't destroy my favorite character, even if she gave her life up for those she loved in such a noble way. Many of you know that during the show, whenever the Rangers made the sacrifice needed to save the day – whether it be their powers or their lives – they were somehow rewarded in the end (or at some point in a team up if we were lucky to get one). So I'm going to tell you this now – there is a special edition epilogue coming, hopefully before the end of the month beginning of next month (Jan. 2011). I have to plot out some more of what I'm going to write, but it is coming.

Dedication: To all the fans of GSF, thanks for the tremendous amounts of support!

"_Tell me, tell me how do you feel after bittersweet goodbyes" - Puddle Of Grace, Amy Jo Johnson_

GSFGSFGSF

In the sky above the Capital Residence, where the dimensional hole had been, an explosion occurred, brightening the sky so intensely that no one could see the rip. When the light died down, the Rangers had gathered in the courtyard, eyes to the skies as the ship carrying their friends came into view. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Kira commented as the group hurried toward the ship that was landing. When the door opened and their friends came limping down, the group rushing forward halted. The last set of people to come off the ship were Zordon's rangers. Karone and Kira let out matching cries of dismay as Tommy came into view, eyes blank, cradling the lifeless body of who Kira could only assume was Kimberly.

"Dr. O?" Kira gasped, only to have Aisha come and put her arm around the younger Yellow and shake her head.

"Not now, Kira. You can't get through to him," the older Yellow murmured.

The group stopped when Tommy and Kimberly were within the center of the circle the Rangers made. Ninjor, Dimitria and the Eltarian Royal family came rushing out of the palace. While the others stopped, Ninjor moved to Tommy's side and lifted a hand to Kimberly. He murmured soothing words when the White Ranger flinched away from him, and then lay a hand on Kimberly's forehead. Beneath his helmet, tears coursed their way steadily down his cheeks. Her life force had been completely extinguished; there was nothing he could do for her.

"I'm sorry, Rangers," he told them. The mourning began then, with Katherine collapsing into Jason's arms while Tanya and Aisha sought their respective boyfriends. Justin tried to comfort Zack, whose face was scrunched up in a heartbreaking expression. Billy moved over to wrap his arms around Cestria, his heart shattered in a million pieces. The Strike Force team was huddled together, looking for all the world like a destroyed and lost team.

The King of Eltar moved forward, his eyes on Tommy's face. "Come, we shall prepare for her funeral and burial. She shall lie in state here in the capital before we…"

Tommy's eyes narrowed and his features hardened. "I'm taking her home, and she's going to be buried on Earth. Do you understand me?"

"Tommy…" Dimitria spoke up, but her jaw clamped shut with the nasty look he gave her.

"She deserves to go home. She did her duty, more times over than any of us. I'm going to take her home, so that her family can mourn her properly and so she can be buried on the planet she loved over all others. I dare any of you to argue with me."

"The whole of the galaxy will want to mourn her; will you not give them the chance?" Dimitria responded.

The White Ranger said nothing, merely shouldering past them all and heading into the palace, the rest of the Rangers hot on his heels.

GSFGSFGSF

It was a funeral procession like no other. Video feeds to every planet in the alliance were being broadcast from the Capital Residence and the elaborate State ceremony that had been put together. All of the Ranger teams were there in full force, including those who had remained on Earth during the mission to rescue Kim.

Those with active Ranger powers were outfitted in their suits while those who'd given up their powers were dressed in their colors or civilian uniforms. All of them had chosen to walk without their helmets in place or without covers to hide their identities, to show the faces of those who had shared the legacy Kimberly had started on Earth.

The Strike Force Rangers stood just behind Kimberly's childhood friends and first teammates and were wearing their ninja uniforms in a show of solidarity with the original Ninjetti Rangers. In front of them, Justin, Zack and Jason donned Rocky, Adam and Tommy's Zeo uniforms with the helmets off. Katherine and Tanya were with them, helmets tucked under their arms. The five walked with composed faces, though they all had tears in their eyes, their heads held high in honor of their fallen friend.

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy and Tommy walked alongside the horse drawn casket – Billy and Aisha on the right side, Rocky and Adam the left, and Tommy right behind it. The masses of Eltarians who lined the funeral route seemed to mourn just as deeply as the Rangers, but one look at Tommy's tear stained face, and their hearts went out to those who had loved the Pink Ranger the most. When they reached the Parliament Building, where the funeral was going to take place, the five Morphin Ninjetti and five Zeo Rangers moved into position – each team on one side of the casket – to serve as pallbearers.

A hushed silence fell over the mourners as the Rangers slowly made their way up the steps and into the Parliament's main council meeting room. The chamber would serve as the funeral room. Once the procession of Rangers and dignitaries had disappeared, the crowds turned to the video monitors that had been set up so they too could be part of the funeral ceremony.

GSFGSFGSF

He stood on the shore at Angel Grove Lake, skipping rocks in the water, just as he had all those years ago when Kimberly's letter had come and his world had tilted and shattered. The ignorance of youth had been his then. They had been invincible, had been able to overcome anything in their paths. He'd hurt like hell when he'd lost her the first time, but nothing compared with how he felt now, knowing she'd never again smile at him. He'd never be able to call her by her beloved nickname, never feel the softness of her lips against his, and never again feel her warm, soft body snuggled close to his. His dream of making love to her for the first time would never come true, and the family they'd once talked about having would never happen. Never had always been a foreign word in his vocabulary, but now, now he was familiar with the heartache that word could bring.

He'd been home in California for nearly a month. The first week back had been excruciating. Kimberly hadn't kept in contact with her parents, and so they'd assumed she'd disappeared years ago. Since they'd fallen out of contact with any of Kimberly's friends, they hadn't called to ask where she might be or if she'd kept in contact with them. It had killed him and the others, but they'd told her parents that she'd died, in the line of duty. Rules be damned, Tommy had insisted they tell her parents the truth. Both had been devastated, but Tommy could also see the pride they'd held in their daughter for the sacrifices she'd been making since she was fifteen for the safety of not only Earth, but the rest of the galaxy.

Fittingly, her parents had decided that she needed to be buried in Angel Grove, not far from where Trini had been laid to rest. It had been a simple but elegant burial. Her parents had opted against a funeral, stating that those closest to Kimberly knew the circumstances of her death and had been through enough. They'd all been infinitely surprised when Coach Schmidt, Detective Stone, Bulk, Skull, Principal Kaplan, Ms. Appleby and Ernie had shown up at the cemetery to say goodbye.

Life would go on, he knew, but it would never be the same. Billy had returned to Eltar and appointed Kaia leader of the Strike Force Rangers in Kimberly's stead. The team had agreed that the Pink Morpher would be retired and that Tommy would continue to possess the White one. Billy had sent a transmission about it just a week before, and Tommy appreciated the sentiment the team had put behind the decision, but it didn't make living with the aftermath of the battle any easier.

Kimberly was gone.

Stopping at the bend in the shore, he looked up toward the mountains in the distance, and what he saw simply shattered him – a large, white Crane flew eastward over the lake toward the marsh, wings spread wide, while a Falcon soared west in the distance, further out over where the desert was.

It hurt to see the two, flying toward each other then separating, but Tommy suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of peace envelop his crushed soul. Kimberly may not physically be with him, but she was with him in spirit, surrounding him always. She'd done what any of them would have gladly done during their time as Rangers – she made the ultimate sacrifice so that the rest of them, the ones she loved and respected and fought side by side with, would live on. It was up to them all to carry on her memory, and to continue to fight the good fight – whether it was on Earth or in the far reaches of the galaxy.


End file.
